Naruto: Life's a B(Bleep!)
by The Determinator
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke might have won the battle, but Kaguya won the war. Now with a curse placed on him that makes it difficult to have a relationship with a woman, Naruto feels as if he's lost his chance for happiness. It's a good thing then that kunoichi aren't like your typical "women". Featuring futanari/shemale harem. Futanari/shemale on male. Really, really, REALLY uke Naruto.
1. All That Ends Well

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto franchise, which is really copyrighted and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media. The only materials that I can claim the copyrights for are original characters, original themes, and original plotlines. I've written this story for only entertainment purposes; as such I have made no monetary gain off this work of fiction. Please do not sue me. This story is intended for a mature audience only, and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area. Anyone under the age of majority please leave now.

* * *

><p>Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, here we are again, folks – ready for another fan-fucking-tastic futanari fanfiction adventure. I need a bit of your time before we begin, though.

I want to make it clear to all my readers that this story is being made as a gift for one of my favorite role players, "Naruto loves futas" or, just NLF for short. NLF usually role plays over in the "Back Rooms" section of futanaripalace, also usually focusing on the submissive roles of futa on male role plays.

NLF REALLY loves futa on male. 'Course, NLF pretty much likes any futanari based role play as long as NLF gets the role of the submissive character. We've talked at great lengths about the various fetishes that NLF likes to include in role plays, which mirrors my own except on the submissive/masochistic end of the spectrum where as I usually go for the dominant/sadistic end of the spectrum. It works surprisingly well.

So, one day several months ago, NLF and I got to talking about Naruto futa art, especially the artist Nikoh who we both like very much. At some point we got to talking about NLF's role play with fellow role player Sessha, titled "Naruto's Harem", which focuses on Naruto having a harem of shemales rather than futanari.

After another lengthy discussion about the absence of shemales in Naruto porn, we decided that we'd work on our own Naruto/shemale role play. But after some months, NLF's life has gotten in the way, so I offered to write a fanfiction of the idea instead as a gift.

So that brings us here: this story is essentially my gift to NLF. I'm just kind enough to also post it online. So here we go!

* * *

><p>Please enjoy:<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto: Life's a Bitch<p>

A Naruto Shemale/Futanari Parody and Fanfiction

By

The Determinator

Episode 1:

"All that Ends Well"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>The months following the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War were filled with one negotiation after the other. Regardless, peace seemed a possibility, all thanks to the efforts of one lone teenager, named Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

Naruto, however, had the distinct pleasure of working with his esteemed grandmother figure Tsunade Senju to barter peace between the villages. It afforded him a unique and valuable look at the life of the Hokage.

In the meantime, Naruto refocused on several important aspects of his life, namely his training and love life.

Following the events of the war, Naruto found that he had earned the attention of many of his female comrades. Of note however was the only girl who ever confessed to him.

Naruto's first forays into dating were awkward and embarrassing. But he was thankful for them. He got to watch as Hinata Hyuuga slowly opened up to him and revealed more of her sarcastic and sensual side to him. It was a unique experience hampered only by Naruto's adamant refusal for intimacy, something that strained their relationship slightly. As it was, Naruto was hesitant to bring up his "curse" to the other teenager. He'd had lengthy discussions with Tsunade about the curse, and while the Hokage had assured him that she was seeking a cure for him, in the meanwhile, Naruto had to contend with the hormone driven lust of a teenage kunoichi wanting to get into his pants.

Of course, naturally, things were not as they appeared. Hinata herself had her own "curse"; though calling it a curse was really stretching the truth. It was one of those things that made her a kunoichi, something that her "female" peers all shared in common. If Naruto had been a normal boy he would have already learned about a kunoichi's body while in sex ed in the academy, but regretfully his tutelage had been sabotaged by his instructors who got a laugh at his expense.

It was a shame that neither knew about the other's secret, since Naruto was pretty open minded about intimacy. His hesitance for sex stemmed from the curse placed on him. His childhood of abuse and neglect made him so desperate for love and physical contact that he really wouldn't have minded Hinata's curse. He'd long ago accepted that he'd do damn near anything for love, and something like Hinata's curse wouldn't even make him blink if he knew about it.

Problem was that Naruto was concerned about his own curse. He was so desperate for love that he didn't want to reveal himself to Hinata as he felt that she'd abandon him for the curse. On top of that, he really wanted to show her his love, but the damn curse made it impossible which was another reason why he tried to avoid contact.

This really wouldn't matter to Hinata, though. Naruto's curse might be a road block in a relationship for a civilian woman, but kunoichi had other means around the curse. 'Course, neither knew about the other, so Hinata took his attempts to avoid being touched by her as disgust and revulsion for her body.

If Hinata knew that Naruto was unaware of just _what_ made a kunoichi a kunoichi, she might not have been so frustrated and depressed. As it was, she didn't, so it looked like their relationship was already going to end before it had even begun.

When Hinata took these concerns to Tsunade, the beautiful kage merely cocked an eyebrow and chuckled at the awkwardness between the two teenagers. Trust Naruto to overcomplicate a problem out of some form of insecurity. So Tsunade sat Hinata down and in no small terms explained that the Hyuuga was being paranoid and letting her insecurities control her relationship. Then Tsunade told Hinata just to get it over with and corner the brat and show him her body.

Of course, Hinata didn't know what Tsunade knew. The blond kage was in the unique positon to have the complete trust of her estranged relative, a position that allowed her to get Naruto to open up about his curse and talk freely about his insecurities. After the war, Tsunade had put the Uzumaki heir under several psych evaluations, motivated by the knowledge that Naruto intended to start relations with a kunoichi. As she had thought, Naruto was unaware of the exact makeup of a kunoichi's body. And while tempted as she was to sit the boy down and give him the ninja version of the birds and the bees, ultimately she decided it was needless. The only things that were holding Naruto and Hinata from finally cementing their relationship were their bodies and insecurities, something that was completely unnecessary, in Tsunade's perspective.

Tsunade was old enough to know that she couldn't just trust Naruto to return Hinata's love. The human element was difficult to predict after all. But she'd had the fortune of sitting him down in her office and letting him get plastered before urging him to talk about his views about sexual orientation and intimacy.

It surprised Tsunade that Naruto was open enough with his preferences to admit that he'd secretly gotten a thrill from that time he'd accidentally kissed Sasuke Uchiha in the academy. As she would come to know, Naruto was desperate enough for love and affection that his stolen first kiss, which was his first intimate contact in his life, wouldn't bother him so much. Tsunade considered that fortunate, then. If he'd been as disgusted by the kiss as he'd shown to the public then it would make his relationship with Hinata difficult.

Thus, Tsunade knew that Naruto and Hinata's relationship troubles were only due to their lack of knowledge of each other. If Hinata knew that Naruto didn't know about the kunoichi "curse" and Naruto knew about that very same curse, Tsunade knew that nothing would stop them from finally consummating their love. The problem was availing both Naruto and Hinata's insecurities enough that they'd finally breach that divide that separated them.

Tsunade might have been motivated to sit the two down and force them to lay down the cards, but this was their relationship that she was talking about and so long as neither just gave up and actually found the courage or frustration enough to lay everything out in the open, then she was content to let them handle their relationship on their own terms.

Of course, Tsunade knew that she'd need to subtly guide them to that end. Both Hinata and Naruto were good for each other, but their insecurities tended to overcomplicate their lives. Being in the position of Hokage and head of the hospital, Tsunade made sure to be the one to counsel them on their relationship. She might have half a mind to break in Naruto herself and properly teach him about a kunoichi's body, but she resisted the temptation on the principal that Hinata had loved Naruto longer than any other kunoichi and deserved the chance to take his virginity and stake her claim before the Clan Restoration Act came into effect.

Ultimately, Tsunade advised Hinata to buckle up her damn pants and grow a fucking pair, because their awkward fumbling was straining on her own patience. Hinata had colored and mumbled about whether or not Naruto would accept her, where upon Tsunade had prompted Hinata if she honestly thought Naruto was that shallow as to give up on their relationship just because of what the young Hyuuga was packing.

Finally, Hinata agreed to tell Naruto on their next date, which was only the weekend after her latest counseling session with Tsunade. So after Hinata left Tsunade counseled Naruto, telling him that he should be a little more responsive to Hinata as the young Hyuuga had something very special planned for the Uzumaki come their next date. Naruto had gulped, terribly frightened at what the Hokage hinted at, and stuttered that he wasn't ready. Tsunade arched an eyebrow and told the Uzumaki that come the end of his next date all his relationship problems would be sorted out.

This incidentally enough, brings us to the present…

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>For their date, Hinata had invited her boyfriend of some months to the Hyuuga clan compound, citing the desire for a quiet, intimate dinner between the two. Naturally, hearing the reference to "intimate", Naruto was terribly worried about whatever the lavender eyed young woman had planned for him. However, Tsunade's words had inspired the boy to trust in the girl, hoping that everything would turn out fine come the end of their date.<p>

Hinata, in the meanwhile, presented their homemade dinner in her room, and the two ate in companionable silence that was only broken up by whatever quiet conversations they brought out between them. At the same time, Hinata casually served her boyfriend a seemingly endless supply of sake, and as Naruto's thoughts were elsewhere, he allowed the Hyuuga heiress to coerce him into a drunken stupor that left him red faced and pleasantly prone to suggestion. As great as his regenerative prowess were, even he had limitations.

Hinata herself was buzzing with the drunkenness, which gave her just enough confidence to act out her sly plan for seducing the blond Uzumaki. Sliding up to the boy's side, Hinata leaned into the boy's left side with a suggestive smile on her face.

"Oh, Narruuuto-kuuun," Hinata slurred out; unable to help herself as she reached out to stroke the boy's left whiskered cheek. Naruto dazedly leaned his face into the open palm, a content moan spilling from his lips. "H-how – hic – how loooooonng have we been dating?"

Some part of the boy might have recognized the intimacy of their position, might have been alarmed by the sudden fire in the Hyuuga's lavender gaze, but the rest was too pleasantly drunk to care and Hinata had always been kind to him, and she had such pretty eyes, and she was so strong too, and oh, did she smell good…!

"Hina-chan," Naruto mumbled, half-lidded eyes flickering with renewed affection. Hinata smiled pleasantly at the boy's obvious display of love and trust, bolstering her confidence enough so that she found the strength to lean forward and press her full, feverish lips against his.

A lingering moan drew out of Naruto's throat as he shakily raised his arms to wrap around the girl's neck. Both teenagers closed their eyes, savoring the connection between them. This was usually the point when Naruto would push her away, but the drunken stupor was too much for him to resist the Hyuuga's demands as she carefully pushed him to lie on his back on the floor.

Her lips busied themselves with nibbling on the blonde's lips, hands musing through blond hair and smothering across toned and tanned skin. Her tongue parted her lips, brushing against the entrance of the hero's mouth, silently both demanding and pleading for him to accept her. Naruto shuddered against her, mouth opening of its own accord, and Hinata took her chance, her tongue sweeping down into the blondes mouth and scraping across teeth, gums, and the moist tongue that waited for her.

Naruto receipted the act, awkwardly rolling his tongue across hers. Both were inexperienced with the act of kissing, or physical affection at all, but they were eager. Hinata, delighted at the boy's compliance, poured every bit of lust and affection that she felt into the kiss, savoring the tart taste of the boy's mouth from the orange sauce and sake from earlier.

She was like a wild fire in a lush, dry forest in the summer, all-consuming and out of control. She couldn't stop herself, nor could Naruto hope to contain her mounting lusts. Naruto in the meanwhile shuddered underneath her supple body, wriggling from the sensations that her dominating actions were evoking in his body. He'd only felt lust a few times in his life, and the majority of those times were because of this woman. In her company he'd grown to accept and even appreciate the affections that his lust had on his now cursed body.

Hinata was just moving down to push her hands underneath his shirt when the thought of his curse crossed the blonde's intoxicated mind, immediately causing him to jerk away in fright.

Hinata's lips were pulled from Naruto's, making her heart suddenly plummet as she opened her eyes and got a look at the boy's suddenly pale face. She grasped at him, but Naruto was already crawling away.

_No!_ Hinata's thoughts spiraled with need, lust, desperation and fear. A check of her body found her straining against her bindings, but she felt sure that she hadn't touched him beyond her hands and lips.

The fear sobered the two of them, so that as Naruto sat weakly against the wall and Hinata knelt there in the spot that the hero had vacated, Hinata's fearful eyes locked onto the watery, terrified eyes of her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan, I just can't," Naruto sobbed, shutting his eyes and pulling his knees to his chest. At the confession, Hinata's pained heart ached; feeling like it was trying to leap out from her body through her throat.

"Naruto-kun, _why_?" pleaded Hinata, her own eyes tearing up as she looked shamefaced down at her own body. "Is it because of my body? I thought that you didn't care about something like that, since you decided to start dating me."

That depressed expression made the boy whimper. "No! I really…like your body…but…"

"Why?" Hinata asked again. Naruto's words conflicted with his actions, so the confused girl began to crawl his way. Seeing her approach, Naruto tried to bury his face into his arms.

"It's…m-my b-body…" Naruto whispered. As she heard the whisper, Hinata's confusion grew all the greater, prompting her to reach out to urge the boy to look her in the eyes.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata inquired, dearly hoping that whatever it was it was something that they could overcome. She really wanted to be with the boy, but if there was something horribly wrong with his body that made it impossible for her to be with him, then she didn't know what she would do.

Blue eyes met lavender, Hinata's love, devotion and affection causing the hero's thoughts to spiral and drown in a tide of emotions. Naruto's blue gaze filled with tears, which dripped down his cheeks. Of course Hinata would try to comfort him, even if he knew it was a useless gesture.

They were pressed nearly completely together, Hinata's sizable bust smothering his knees and her hands running over his whiskers, hair and shoulders. Naruto desperately wanted to be with her, to consummate their feelings and take their relationship to the next level, but that fear of abandonment was creeping into his mind.

Hinata, in a moment of clarity, sensed the rising doubts in the boy's mind, and gasped out, "Please don't leave me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gasped.

Hinata's insecurities closely matched the blonds. Her plea mirrored Naruto's mental one, both desperate for them to finally throw away the barriers that prevented their copulation. Both of them staring back at each other with their fearful and needy eyes that exactly reflected the other's emotions in their depths besides hue and shape. The realization of their desires, their _need_ stole upon the blond hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, prompting a gasp of amazement from his lips.

"C-c-cursed," the word fell from Naruto's lips before he had time to question or think about it. He immediately colored, jerking away from Hinata's soothing touch, but Hinata tackled him to the ground before he could escape from arm's reach of her, her lips upon his open mouth.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly, drawing back with hooded eyes, "No more running, please?"

Hinata was perched above him, waiting. Naruto's eyes scanned her tentative, gentle face, fearful of what he'd find. And yet, she waited patiently for him to begin.

So, hesitantly opening his mouth, Naruto began to speak.

To Hinata's amazement, Naruto weaved the tale of the final hours of the Fourth Shinobi World War, of the battle Naruto and Sasuke had fought between Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of chakra after the Infinite Tsukiyomi had been cast. Naruto and Sasuke had proven themselves to be deserving inheritors of the Sage of Six Path's will, fighting on equal grounds with the goddess in human skin. Eventually, they managed to combine their powers to seal Kaguya's chakra and expel the biju from her body. But she'd already claimed Madara's body and converted it for her own, so despite her chakra being sealed by her reincarnated grandchildren, Kaguya was still alive and kicking. And as an act of revenge, she cast curses on her grandchildren with the last of her chakra.

Naruto and Sasuke had fainted, and been carried to the real world by Kakashi and Sakura, alongside an equally unconscious Kaguya. In the real world, Naruto and Sasuke regained consciousness long enough to form the seal to break the Infinite Tsukiyomi, immediately passing out soon after.

By the time Naruto awoke, both Sasuke and Kaguya were imprisoned and had more seals placed on them, so he didn't get a further moment to speak with either Sasuke or Kaguya. Remembering Kaguya's threat of a curse, Naruto asked Tsunade to examine his body.

This was when Naruto learned just what the curse entailed.

Blushing furiously at the memory, Naruto fell silent. Curious at the boy's hesitance, Hinata inquired, "But why does this curse make you afraid of intimacy between us?"

Naruto turned his face away, shivering in a mixture of fear and trepidation. Hinata could literally taste his honest to the gods fear of rejection emanating from the boy's pores. Her own eyes watering at the boy's terror, Hinata gently pressed her lips to the edge of his mouth, drawing a shocked gasp from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please…no more secrets," she urged. Naruto's eyes turned back to her, blue locking with lavender again as he studied her expression. Finally, he relented.

Mumbling softly, Naruto admitted his shame. Hinata's eyebrows, however, furrowed in confusion as she hadn't been able to catch his confession.

"What was that, Naruto-kun?" she leaned further over him, desperately wishing that he could trust her enough to get this over with. Taking a huge, steadying breath, Naruto began again, slightly louder.

"S-she…did…s-something…to m-my…" his eyes flickered, courage wavering. Hinata got the gist of it, however, looking down between their bodies.

"Oh…um…h-how bad is i-it?" Hinata asked bracingly. Her left hand pushed between their clinging bodies to slowly work down his taught chest and to his waist. He flinched, but made no move to pull away. Hinata's gaze locked with his again to see him fighting a blush of shame.

"I…uh…" he faltered, breathing deeply to calm himself. "It's…impossible for me to…um…please a…" his eyes avoided hers, beseeching the ceiling to tell him what to do.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked with concern. Naruto took another steadying breath, and elaborated.  
>"I can't…with a…woman," and he fell silent, daring to meet her eyes.<p>

Hinata turned her gaze back to his, concerned.

"Just a woman, not a kunoichi?" she inquired. Confused at the askance, Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Yes, women, you know…kunoichi, like you…" Naruto explained. At this admittance, Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Kunoichi…women?" she stated her confusion, narrowing her eyes in thought… "Naruto, how much do you know about kunoichi?" she questioned, mind whirling with her thoughts.

"Uh…y'know…stuff," Naruto blushed, wilting into the ground.

"Were you…ever give the 'talk'?" Hinata asked, concerned. Naruto nodded vaguely, fighting a blush at the reminder of his own 'talk'.

"Yeah…Teuchi-san gave me the 'talk' just after I graduated," this really wasn't surprising, actually. Old man Teuchi Ichiraku from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand was as much a father figure to him as any male adult. When he'd seen the boy struggling with his attraction to his daughter he'd decided to sit the boy down and properly explain the differences between males and females.

"Teuchi…from the Ramen Stand?" Hinata wondered, suddenly brightening at the possibility. If she was correct with her assumption, it was possible that their distancing relationship wasn't even because of her own body, something that would make everything so much easier on the pair. Though it worried her about what the blonde's reaction would be if her suspicions were correct. She kneaded her lips thoughtfully, asking, "So, you've only been given the civilian version of the birds and the bees, then, right?"

Naruto frowned, finding it suddenly hard to concentrate. In the calm since his confession most of his terror had fled, leaving the adrenaline in his body to slowly drain from his veins, which made him dizzy with the remainder of the drunken stupor that had affected him only moments prior. The buzz made him pleasantly pliant, relaxing into the floor and the warmth of Hinata's body, and the way that she was absently squeezing his waist was distracting him from the conversation.

Hinata had consumed much less sake then her boyfriend, so that the adrenaline rush of their fear had cured her of much of her drunkenness. Instead, she was left to contemplate where they were going with an almost sober mind.

"Y-y-yeah," Naruto blushed, squirming as his lusts renewed. Over the months since the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto had grown used to the odd way that arousal affected his body. Hinata recognized the desire in the boy's eyes, and the smell of his lust wafting from him was making her a different kind of dizzy that would be difficult to hide unless she concentrated on the conversation.

"So you don't…" she blushed herself in embarrassment, feeling very strange at the thought of having to explain the differences between a shinobi and a kunoichi. Steadying herself, she once more locked eyes with the blond. "You don't know the differences between a shinobi and a kunoichi?"

"'Course ah do," Naruto blinked at the two versions of Hinata in his vision, "One's male and female, after all." Naruto found Hinata's amused reaction to his admittance somewhat confusing.

Shaking her head, long dark strands of navy blue hair spilling over her shoulder and brushing across the face of the blond underneath her. Naruto's pheromones were encouraging her own bodily reaction, darkening the scent on her skin with her own musky scent of lust that made the boy underneath her squirm with further rising lust.

"No, Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled at the boy's lack of knowledge. Some of her lingering drunkenness gave her the courage to press her front to his, making him gasp at the weight wedged against his stomach. "There is no such thing as a female ninja."

"Hinata…" Naruto panted, lust, fear, trepidation, and curiosity darkening his skin further with a blush as he wiggled against her. "You're a…guy?"

Hinata's eyes searched the boy's expression. Naruto's hair was mused from being pressed into the ground, tear stains made his cheeks shine, his eyes red, and lips swollen. He was panting with desire, wriggling his strong frame against hers. The sight of which and the feeling of his body moving under hers made new heat pool in her loins as she pressed him further into the ground. The feeling of her body wedging him against the floor made Naruto gasp, something that Hinata took full advantage of to press her now needy lips against his and demand entry.

Elation, satisfaction, love and so much desire nearly overwhelmed the young Hyuuga to finally have her boyfriend react favorably to her affections. His body was burning hot like a furnace, and his hard looking muscles were soft to the touch as she reached down to fan greedy hands over his cheeks, shoulders and arms. The feeling of him acquiescing to her lusts was proving far too much for her, and despite her attempts to control the raging torrent of need that inflamed her loins Hinata found herself surging her hips against her boyfriend's body, making the blond cry out into her mouth.

Separating from his lips, a trail of saliva still connecting them, Hinata stared mesmerized down at her sexy boyfriend with wonder and adulation. Her fingers traced the lines on his cheeks, cooing as his eyes closed in dazed pleasure at the soft touch. Everything about him was just so tempting, and he was all _hers_!

"Naruto-kun, I love you," Hinata was surprised at the sound of her voice in the quiet room, having not intended to give voice to her emotions. Naruto's eyes flickered open, tears at the edges, but the smile on his face spoke of his elation at the confession. This would be only the second time that Hinata had ever given voice to her love for him.

"I love you, too, Hinata," Naruto softly told her, a tender smile on his own face. This would also be the first time he'd ever said the words to her, and to the young Hyuuga there was no sweeter words that she could ever think of.

But she had to ask…

"You don't mind, do you…that I'm a man?" Hinata asked, breaking the gentle moment between them. The fire in her loins needed to be sated, regardless of the tender moment. She didn't want there to be any doubt or complications between them for their first time.

Naruto relaxed into the ground, an unconcerned smile on his face as he languishingly wrapped one arm loosely around her neck.

"No," he shook his head, surprisingly calm and relaxed despite the nature of their conversation. His eyes squinted in confusion, wondering apparent on his face. "But just _how_ are you a man, anyways, Hinata? And what does that make a kunoichi?"

There was so much to discuss between them, so many things that her boyfriend was ignorant of. Instead of answering, Hinata pressed one slender finger against his lips and smiled lovingly and indulgently.

"Later," she promised, immediately trailing her long finger against his cheek, long nail scratching pleasantly across the over sensitive whiskers of his cheek. Naruto shivered in lust, the scent of which made the Hyuuga ache with need. "Oh, Naru-_chan_…" it was the first time she'd ever given voice to her secret fantasy. With the hints that he'd dropped about his curse, she was strangely confident about who would be wearing the pants in their relationship.

"Hinata," he shivered. But then he gave a concerned frown, blushing as he asked, "D-do y-you prefer the endearment k-kun, o-or…c-chan?"

"Oh, chan, definitely," Hinata smiled teasingly, leaning down to lap at his right cheek with her moist and hot tongue. The feeling of this action made her lover groan with pleasure, something that she took delight in greedily.

"Hinata-chan!" gasped Naruto as Hinata's urges took command and she found herself thrusting back against his body again. Hinata really enjoyed the strangely feminine sounds of his voice and his reactions to her touch. It was invigorating her through every single cell of her body.

"Naru-chan," Hinata groaned, shutting her eyes while savoring the feeling of his warm body pressed flush against her sex. She desperately needed to be with him, to fill him and shower him with her love. Taking a breath, Hinata opened her eyes and forced herself to think of him first, though.

"Can y-you…" it was difficult to concentrate as Naruto continued to wriggle his soft body against hers, unknowingly urging her to sink herself to the hilt inside him. She bit her lip, flushing with embarrassment and need as she gasped, "Can you…still feel…_good_?"

Naruto gasped against the heat of arousal focusing around his sex and back end. Before the curse, he might have desperately needed to feel something wrapped around his male bits, now, after the curse he found those desires had shifted to other places.

He still heard her question though, through the haze of arousal that was making his body hum with lust. He counted himself lucky that despite the curse that his girlfriend was uniquely equipped so that their situation was still manageable despite the complications between them. When he was younger he'd thought the idea of what he now wanted to be strange and undesirable. Kakashi's actions during the bell test had really turned him off from the idea of same sex relations. But then, Kaguya's curse had greatly altered his body, and now the thought of what was trapped between them, connected to his girlfriend…it was proving too distracting to think about.

"Y-y-yeah," He whimpered, flushing as he admitted another secret to his girlfriend, "I-in my…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. The truth however, was just what Hinata wanted to hear, the fire of her arousal burning like the fabled "Will of Fire" that every Hokage had lectured upon.

"_Mine_," Hinata growled all her need, and silencing her embarrassed boyfriend by capturing his lips with hers and demanding entrance again. He let her, arching against her body as she urgently coerced his tongue into her mouth and ground her pelvis against his stomach. The possessive nature of her actions was strangely satisfying to the blond hero, the dominating expression of her feelings and the sensation of her rocking her body against his and the scent of her lust in the room was quickly stealing upon his mind, ridding him of conscious thought and reason.

Then she was tearing at his jacket with her hands, nails sharpened like claws with chakra as she purposely undressed him. All reason had left her, every hesitation or insecurity lost as she stripped him bear with the singular purpose of sating her arousal with his body. Naruto gasped and shrieked as her nails pinched at his tan flesh and as she aggressively tore his clothing to shreds. The ferocity of her actions might have been concerning any other day, but they were both feeding on the action of his domination unknowingly.

Divested of his jacket and mesh undershirt, the tan flesh of Naruto's toned chest and abs were exposed to Hinata's eyes. Greedily taking in the sight of her lover's naked torso, Hinata grinned to herself at the thought that he belonged to her and her alone.

"Hina-chan," Naruto panted in the lull of their bonding, allowing him to refocus on his eager girlfriend. The sound of his voice was more than Hinata could stand; urging the girl to press her face to his throat and smother his skin with kisses and flicks of her moist tongue. Naruto groaned in a dismay that had completely nothing to do with revulsion, instead all to do with his feverish flesh that just _needed_ her, absolutely and completely.

And then she was lowering her mouth, suckling and nipping at red skin, forcing the boy to stuff his hand into his mouth and bite down as she teased his heated flesh.

Hinata rolled the skin of Naruto's throat in her mouth, sucking at the flesh with such intensity that there could be no doubt that her boyfriend would be displaying some truly impressive hickies come the morrow. Down further she went, suckling and biting and lathering the expanse of his torso, delighting in his wanton moans, leaving bruised flesh every few inches.

And then she was at his chest, breathing her hot breath across his right pectoral and budding his pink nipples at the strange sensation. He was bare, not only on his chest and stomach, but also his arms and back. In fact, she'd never once seen a single speck of hair on his body besides what grew from his scalp. Hinata murmured a silent prayer as she pressed her face to his chest and began suckling his skin with the intent to leave her mark everywhere that she could.

Naruto seemed agreeable to her intentions, shuddering under her, thrusting his torso to her face, panting and squealing with his euphoria. When her lips wrapped around one pink nipple he nearly bucked her off his body. But she pressed down, demanding his inaction, and he welcomed her complete control over his body.

When she was done with the first nipple, she pulled her mouth from the wet and now darkly red nipple, and moved onto the other, repeating the process to her boyfriend's delight. But she only stayed for a while, quickly straying from his chest down his stomach leaving a trail of hickies and salvia in her wake.

Naruto didn't even fight her as she began undoing the buckle at his waist, helping her completely undress him as he didn't want _all_ his clothing to be ruined by the fury of her lusts. With each inch of skin that came to be displayed to the room, Hinata pressed her lips to his flesh and marked him again and again, so that by the time his boxers were finally removed him was very nearly bruised for every few inches of skin on his body.

At last confronted by the sight of Naruto completely undressed below her, Hinata's hand went out to lightly cup at the boy's flaccid sex, pointing a questioning expression his way.

"This…is the curse?" she asked for clarification. Naruto gave her a nod, which she replied to with a reassuring smile. "This is…doable. But to think that Kaguya's revenge would be such…" Hinata giggled, idly teasing the length of his male flesh and making her boyfriend blush in embarrassment and arousal.

"It was a lot different…b-before," he stumbled, making Hinata giggle at his explanation.

"I-I know, Naru-chan," Hinata smiled pleasantly, leaning back down to press her lips back to his open mouth. Naruto looked at her in amazement, and in answer Hinata jerked her thumb up to her eyes. "I have the Byakyugan…r-remember? S-so I…" she trailed off, blushing embarrassedly at the admittance of another of her secrets.

Boggling at the explanation, and flushing red with growing embarrassment, Naruto squeaked, "Y-you…p-peeked?"

His utterance of the secret made the kunoichi blush, nodding her head quickly as she claimed, "Once or twice; y-you were growing so well that I-I honestly thought that someone m-might have taken y-you for their self if t-they had realized just how great y-you were…"

The explanation made Naruto hang his head, depression sinking over his whole frame. "Yeah, well, I s'pose you don't have to worry about that now, do you?" he grumbled moodily. Hinata smiled, and reached out to gently thump him on his nose.

"Don't say that, Naru-chan," Hinata urged, moving her other hand from his crotch so that she could lie on the ground beside him. "There's a lot about you that's desirable. Something like this," she mentioned, hand sweeping again over his still flaccid penis, "wouldn't be such a setback for a kunoichi. In fact, if other kunoichi knew just how accommodating you were to our 'condition', you'd have trouble just avoiding the attentions of every kunoichi in the village."

"Oh," Naruto murmured, distracted by the way his girlfriend was playing with his male parts. He could no longer feel pleasure from such an action because of his curse, but her fascination with it was distracting him. Blushing, Naruto stammered, "T-that's…good, I think?"

"Mmmhmm," Hinata agreed, pressing her lips to his ear and tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. Naruto shivered against her, and distracted at the feeling, he didn't resist as she placed his palm onto the bulge in her pants. "See how good I think it is?"

Naruto turned to her, gulping at the furious lust he could see in her eyes. Unconsciously, his hand tightened around the length of flesh straining in her pants, bringing out a moan from his "girlfriend's" lips that did things to parts of his body that would have made homophobes balk in anger and disgust. Instead though, Naruto found himself suddenly contemplating how he could get her to fill him up properly, at the same time subconsciously comparing her to as he was before the curse.

"It's about…twice as long," he mumbled, unaware that he spoke aloud. Hinata giggled at his statement, drawing the boy's eyes to her amused face.

"Don't sell yourself short, Naru-chan," Hinata complimented, leaning forward to scrap her lips across his in another brief and tempting kiss. "You were quite impressive, actually, but I'm just on a whole other level."

"Y-yeah," Naruto panted, his focus waning as he felt Hinata's length pulse powerfully underneath his fingers. His mouth felt dry, but not in horror or terror, but in the sudden need to _see_ her, _all_ of her. His eyes found her lavender orbs, his voice cracking as he asked, "Can I-I…see y-y-you?"

Hinata, smiling, nodded, agreeing with the simple request, and helped him by sitting up and working alongside him to properly undress her body. Soon, they were both completely naked, and free of its confines, her massive erection bobbed in time with her heartbeat.

Naruto gulped.

"W-what do you t-think?" Hinata asked hesitantly, leaning back so he could get a good view of her totally naked and supple body. Naruto's eyes were roaming all across her body, and his silence was making her both curious and worried.

"_Beautiful_," Naruto gasped, openly amazed at the magnificence of her body. Hinata smiled, appreciating his wonderment, something that only made her love the boy all the more for his complete acceptance of her body.

Hinata was perched on her side, one arm curved up in between her cleavage; hand in a fist, the other arm lying innocuously across her boyfriend's shoulders. Her dark hair spilled down her neck and shoulders, both framing her massive, soft and completely natural bosom and also pooling down around her body. Her face was soft, her eyes wide and lavender, cheeks rosy and neck long and slender. Her body was shaped like an hourglass, her waist tiny and her hips wide, curving out to strong and slender legs and a massive bubble butt tempting to any male. But rising out from her pelvis from a large ball sack was a truly gigantic penis that would be the envy of any male. It dwarfed any he'd seen on his peers while in the hot springs or in the porn magazines he'd sometimes pursued for inspiration on new perverted jutsu. Needless to say, at sixteen inches it put his prior eight inch penis to shame easily.

"Naru-chan," Hinata broke the silence between them, beckoning towards her by tugging at his neck, "I _need_ you," she pleaded to him. Interestingly enough, Naruto didn't doubt her, as her sex was painfully erect and pressing up against the bottom of her giant tits.

Mouth dry, Naruto let his girlfriend pull him towards her, accepting her needy kiss on his lips and letting her dictate where they went from here. He knew of some of what sex entailed, but he was hopelessly a virgin and he'd never given thought about what would be required for a relationship between two males to work, regardless if one of those males looked convincingly like a girl, complete with apparently real breasts.

To prove the thought correct, Hinata urged him to place both his hands onto her giant breasts and massaged the soft flesh. The first contact of his warm flesh on hers caused her to moan into his mouth, pulling away from his lips just to gasp, "More…"

So Naruto let go of restraint and began to gleefully maul at her tits, making her squeak and moan lustfully as he tugged and rolled her flesh while demanding her to continue her addicting kisses. His fingers pinched at the dark nubs at the center of those massive globes, feeling them bead and tighten under his clutch. Soon, Hinata pulled away from the kiss only to push Naruto's face down to her chest.

"Suck them, please," she begged, desperately, and Naruto complied with fervor, clamping his lips around Hinata's right nipple and trying to imitate her earlier actions by sucking heartily at her breasts. The sounds of Hinata gasping and crying out, the feeling of her fingers in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp and ears, and the sensation of her cock pulsing with need underneath him was all overriding all his thoughts and reasons. The only concern he had was her, and just how good she made him feel.

She pulled him away from her right teat, the nipple now swollen and red to go with the dark areola, to push him at her left, and he went willingly, desperately clamping his lips around the new offering and suckling heartily.

"More, Naruto, more!" she urged continually, glad as his hands went right on to fondling at her other breast and cock while he nursed on her. This was all better than she had ever dreamed the sensation of finally receiving Naruto's touch more than she could be, and she loved it. And Naruto was only too quick to give into her requests, prompting her to hug him to her bountiful chest and squeal urgently for his touch.

It was too much…

Hinata pushed him away from her chest, panting for breath. Naruto was panting right along with her, somehow experiencing some level of pleasure just by helping her find hers. And this fact was distracting the girl.

They both sat up, naked in the chilly room, alone, horny, and ready to give each other everything that they could. Hinata's eyes flicked to the bed, hoping.

"Naru-chan…do…d-do you want to…t-to c-continue?" Hinata fidgeted, desperately wanting him to say yes, but knowing it was a lot to finally seal the deal between them. Naruto grinned, drunk now with lust rather than the alcohol that had fled his bloodstream after all their conversation and actions.

Naruto slowly stood, offering his hand to his girlfriend, and as she accepted, quickly rising, her soft and tantalizing body bouncy with the sudden movement, Naruto spoke to her.

"Of course, Hina-chan," Naruto agreed, reaching out to her and pressing their bodies together as they kissed. Tears in her eyes, Hinata murmured prayers and her affections into the kiss, backing her boyfriend against the bed. He didn't fight her as she slowly pushed him down to lie on his back, climbing over him to stare lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you," Hinata professed again, making the blond smile. They crawled to the head of the bed, pressing against each other as she continued to murmur her love and devotion into his flesh as she explored his body.

Naruto lay gasping on the bed, euphoric at the attention and the love that she was freely giving him. All his life he'd prayed and wished deeply for someone, anyone to love him, either as family, a friend, or as Hinata did; a lover. Now, Hinata was his and he was Hinata's. She accepted him, all his oddities and even his curse, and he accepted her, especially since he was only now realizing that she completed him in ways that he had never known he needed to be completed.

And then she pulled his legs up onto her shoulders, raining a hail of kisses and flicks of her tongue across his soft penis, suckling on what Kaguya had left of his male flesh, before dipping down under his now shriveled balls to lap at the crinkled opening of his star.

At the first touch of her tongue on his entrance, a fire the likes Naruto had never known defused into the rest of his body. As the onset of the curse became known to him, and as his relationship with Hinata had progressed, he'd felt just how his arousal affected _that_ part of his body, and had sometimes given into the compulsion to play with himself in the hopes of ridding himself of his desires. But it had never quite been as intense as _this_!

Hinata suckled, nipped, tongued, and slurped at the entrance, a fire of her own building in her loins at the erotic cries and gasps of her lover at her attentions. She'd sometimes fantasized in her youth about getting to take Naruto this way, but she'd always known that shinobi and men in general didn't really like anyone playing with their assholes unless they _really_ trusted their lovers. She'd always had confidence issues, especially since Naruto always seemed to favor other girls over her. So she never thought that they'd _ever_ get to the point that he'd find it acceptable to let her have her way with him beyond just being the submissive to Naruto's dominant. But now, thanks to luck, a curse, and love of all things, she was the one playing the dominant and Naruto was playing the submissive.

The taste of Naruto was surprisingly clean, something that she might have asked about if she wasn't being driven mad with arousal by the taste of him, the touch of him, and the sound and scent of him writhing in ecstasy underneath her. Sometimes, it felt as if she'd been wishing and hoping that he'd accept her, all of her, for forever now, and the knowledge that she now had him so completely were driving her crazy with the need to sink into him.

"Hina-_chaaaannn_, _stoooooppp!_ If you d…d-don't, I'll…!" Naruto cried his euphoria, the expulsion of which drove all reason out of Hinata's mind as she began to demandingly and frantically thrust her tongue into the ring of his star. Naruto's return squeal was the greatest thing she'd ever heard in her fucking life!

_Cum, cum, cum for me, you fucking sissy bitch!_ Hinata screamed in her mind as she continued to tongue fuck his ass, feeling him beginning to clamp down on her as she tongued him into a completely hands free anal orgasm.

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto shrieked to the high heavens. Hinata heard his wail, felt his body suddenly lock, his asshole clamping, and immediately withdrew from his ass to suck the head of his flaccid penis into her mouth.

"AH!" a rush of warmth expelled into her mouth and across her tongue, the taste of which made the heiress groaned in appreciation and close her eyes to savor the taste. Naruto's seed was better than she could have ever imagined. She'd dreamed of one day tasting it for herself, and now she was finding it hard to imagine ever giving it up for _anything_.

She gulped and suckled and slathered his soft prick for the next few minutes. He'd cum for half a minute, about twice as much as the ordinary male, and she'd been so completely in love with the taste on first contact that she just sat there for several minutes nursing on his prick as she tried to drink in every single drop.

Eventually, she had to relent. Pulling him from her mouth, she looked up to see him watching her, blushing from his face to his stomach, sweating heavily and panting a storm. She grinned happily and slyly, pleased when he didn't shy away from kissing her when she raised back up to plant her lips against his. The taste of his mouth after all this that they'd shared between each other was driving her completely insane.

She pressed a kiss to his throat, then to his collarbone, then to his chest and stomach, and finally knelt between his legs.

Looking to her boyfriend pleadingly, Hinata begged, "I _really_ need you Naru-chan, now."

Naruto grinned in honest joy, lust, love and trust displayed openly to her as he nodded. "I'm glad you're a guy, Hinata." He admitted, making Hinata blush prettily and grin from ear to ear, positively shining with her own happiness.

"Mmmmhhmmm," Hinata agreed, slapping her cock onto his soft and now tiny package, making her boyfriend jump before letting out an erotic groan. "It makes things so much easier if I'm the man in our relationship now that your cock is useless." She stuck her tongue out at the boy at his halfhearted glare, and amending, "I'm teasing you. I love you even with the curse, you dummy."

Hinata pulled back, lifting the boy's legs to hang over her shoulders, before wedging the fat head of her cock against his entrance. Naruto twitched at the keen heat, biting his lip as he looked up into his girlfriend's eyes with worry.

"Gentle, please?" he requested. Hinata groaned, but gave an accepting nod.

"I'll…t-try," Hinata offered. Naruto bit his lip again and nodded his acceptance.

And then, Hinata was pushing, gently at first, but as Naruto's hole resisted her attempts to enter she began to push down hard until she was nearly forcing it in. Naruto was trembling underneath her, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes against the pain. Then, with a sudden, loud _pop_, Hinata managed to force her meaty head into her lover.

Hinata breathed deeply, concentrating on stopping her gut reaction to pound all of it into her boyfriend, but it was a very near thing. It was Naruto's pained expression that kept her focused; not liking the knowledge that she was hurting her one true love. Naruto's agonized whimpers were like a knife wound, almost feeling as if she was being physically harmed by them. Despite her lust, Hinata found herself reaching out to brush at his teary eyes while whispering soothingly.

He trembled and wept at the pain, but even so, there was some euphoria to finally having her connected with him. Granted, the act of pushing herself inside his anus was not as either of them envisioned for their first time together, but they were just thankful that they could still express their love despite the problems that had continually confronted them since Hinata had originally confessed to him.

And through the pain, Naruto opened his eyes, to stare transfixed at Hinata's concerned visage. Such love, affection, devotion and lust was too much for his body to handle, to know the honest to the gods truth that someone _finally_ loved him overriding everything so that Naruto clutched desperately to her even whilst giving an orgasmic cry as he expelled himself onto his own stomach.

Hinata shivered at the cry, worried at the apparently pained filled scream, until she felt the wet splatter of male ejaculation across their stomachs. Naruto's arms around her neck prevented her from seeing the effects of their copulation, but there could be no doubting that sticky warmth that was firing between their bodies even as her boyfriend continued to wail.

Finally, Naruto spent himself of his newest orgasm, hanging limply from her neck while gazing star struck into her lavender eyes with such utter love and complete devotion that Hinata found herself smiling fondly, before she leaned her face down to indulgently rub the boy's cheek with her nose.

"Mmm…Naruto, you naughty boy," Hinata giggled, feeling her boyfriend shudder underneath her as she began whispering erotically into his ear. "Cumming like that, all just from having a stiff she-cock stuffed right up your bum?" she tugged at the lobe, suckling on ruby red flesh as her lover's blush burned on his face.

"Hina-chan," Naruto whispered, before crying out again as she slowly pressed down with her hips, pushing another few inches of her shaft into his butthole.

"Don't worry, no one's here to watch," Hinata urged, wanting to see more of those lusty reactions he had to being stuffed by her cock. "You can be as slutty as you want. I want you to."

Naruto avoided her gaze, but his arms were still wrapped around her neck, and she was pressing him nearly in half as she still had his legs hanging on her shoulders. He turned his head, blush on full burn, and bit at his lips in an insecure gesture that was driving reason from Hinata's mind.

"R-really?" he asked hesitantly. Hinata smiled, pressing her lips to his face again.

"Mmmhhmmm…" Hinata giggled at his squeak as she managed to stuff another few inches into him. "It's a huge turn on…seeing that you love my cock so much…"

Naruto's eyes flickered back to her face, eyes half-lidded while whimpering as she forced another couple inches in. Nearly ten inches in and he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort, good.

"Hina-chan," he gasped, before Hinata silenced him as she claimed his lips with hers and thrust another few inches in.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of distracting him with her lips and her hands groping at his body, she finally managed to work her prick balls deep into his anus. Finally filled to full with his girlfriend's massive erection, Naruto could do nothing but squeal into her mouth and expel another hearty load between their bodies.

Hinata clenched her eyes shut and grunted into Naruto's mouth. It was the second time he'd had an orgasm with her inside him, but now, with all of her flesh sheathed in his ass she could feel the full effects of his body clenching with his orgasm. As she was a virgin, she also naturally didn't have that much staying power. She shuddered against him, pulling out nearly to the head before stuffing herself back inside. She needed to set up a rhythm, because she was determined not to cum until she at least got him off one more time.

Naruto shuddered against her, wriggling as she sunk back into him, head jerking back, eyes clenched tight and teeth clenched as waves of pleasure took his breath away. He was helpless to resist as Hinata began a quick pace, pressing his body into the mattress and riding him hard. All he could do was hang onto her neck and bite down onto the sheets that covered the bed, hoping that he could survive this.

He'd never given thought to the possibility that anal sex could feel so good. After Kakashi's first bell test he'd pretty much figured that his ass was an exit only. Somehow, the way that Hinata was pounding her shaft into his ass was drowning him in a pleasure that exceeded any he'd known from cumming with his penis.

Neither would know that Kaguya's curse did more than shrink his cock and balls and make his penis permanently flaccid. It had also deadened the way the nerves in his ass felt pain and heightened the way they felt pleasure. It was the ultimate revenge. Because he'd dared to defy her, his goddess and his grandmother, she made sure that he'd live the rest of his left as a sissy cock addicted slut.

Neither Hinata nor Naruto was aware of this fact, nor would they care if told of this during this moment. All that mattered was the way Hinata felt inside Naruto's ass or the way Naruto's ass felt wrapped around Hinata's cock.

Of course, being virgins meant neither had the stamina to continue for long. Hinata had never had the pleasure of fucking something warm and welcoming with her cock and Naruto had never felt the pleasure of _ever_ orgasming with his ass, so within moments of Naruto's last hands free anal orgasm, Naruto felt another coming along, and the feeling of Naruto's body tensing around hers was pushing Hinata to her very limits. Hinata dearly hoped that she could last much longer, and Naruto dearly hoped that he could finally feel Hinata explode inside him.

Gasping for breath, Hinata paused for only a moment before beginning again as she quickly tried to express her problem to her love.

"Naru…I'm…going to c-cum soon…do you want it…o-outside?" she panted for breath, hoping that she could last long enough to get an answer. Almost immediately she felt Naruto's body tightening even harder around her, as she'd unknowingly helped push Naruto further towards his own release.

"Inside!" he demanded immediately, clenching his arms and legs down on her neck and shoulders, growling through his teeth and glaring up at her, daring her to refute his answer. Hinata grinned viscously, the expression more like a grimace as she immediately began throwing all her weight into her thrusts, determined to give him everything that she had now that he had given her his acceptance.

When it came neither of them were ready, but both wanted it. Hinata fired off a few quick thrusts, before feeling her balls contract and her shaft pulse deep inside her lover. At the same time, Naruto screamed her name, cumming around her cock and bursting another impressive load over their stomachs and chests. His tightening anus milked her shaft with all the demand of slut demented with the addiction for cocks. Hinata pressed him hard into the mattress, growling through clenched teeth as she began firing off her most impressive load to date. The explosion of which was so powerful that they both saw stars in their eyes, clenching and twitching around each other helplessly, uncomprehending of just _why_ everything was just so much _better_ together.

Minutes later, they both relaxed into the now messy and sticky sheets, humming and giggly tiredly while musing with each other's hair and sharing tender kisses full of love and devotion.

Both Hinata and Naruto snuggled tiredly against each other, whispering quiet expressions of their love while reflecting on their relationship. The exhaustion was kicking in, so that they were beginning to fade from consciousness, when Naruto unknowingly mumbled a question to her.

Hinata smiled happily, leaning over to whisper into his ear. Naruto smiled his own happiness, laying his cheek across her right breast as she stroked her fingers through his sweaty blond hair.

Smiling indulgently at her now slumbering boyfriend, Hinata reflected that she'd need to have this conversation with him again in the morning when they were well rested. But she didn't think he'd disagree with his subconscious proposal. He never went back on his word, after all.

And so, Hinata fell asleep while imagining what the rest of her life would be like with her new fiancé.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hmm, yeah, well, I went there.

Again, this story is a gift for Naruto loves futas (NLF) from over at the role playing section of futanaripalace. I feel like I should explain some of the things that will be happening in this story, just for clarification.

Hmm…NLF is big into futa on male, like I said. NLF is also something of a masochist and usually plays very submissive roles in their role plays. NLF also enjoys humiliation an emasculation as a rule, so when I usually RP with NLF I usually take on the role of an utterly sadistic and dominant futanari/shemale, which really isn't that too big of a deal since I'm a sadist at heart.

Of course, I usually try to contain my sadistic nature in most of my fanfictions. I tend to prefer writing either futa on female or futa on futa as a rule, just because I generally don't like the male gender very much, regardless of the fact that I AM one. But when I do write sex scenes between a futanari and male, it usually will be futa on male, and usually will contain some form of humiliation and/or abuse because I enjoy utterly ruining the male characters of my stories.

That being said, I'm going to try a couple of new things with this story. Straight out abuse and humiliation and or raping of Naruto seems to turn off a lot of my readers…so; I'm going for a more romantic approach. Generally, while not all the shemale characters that enter Naruto's harem will be in love with him or even have feelings for him of any kind, by the end of the story every one of them should be in love with him and be one of his wives(husbands? How do you classify a shemale on male harem?).

Of course, there will be plenty of humiliation, bondage, abuse, sadism, masochism, and things of that nature, but that'll also be offset by the fact that every one of the shemale characters will enter a relationship with Naruto with the goal of A) becoming one of his wives(?) and B) falling in love with him. While some might start out particularly sadistic and abusive, most will sort of calm over time as their feelings manifest for Naruto. Besides that, I plan for Naruto to be really, really, _really_ submissive and uke at heart, so their sadism and abuse will turn Naruto on.

And yes, I did emasculate Naruto, because honestly, this is a GIFT for NLF, and NLF ENJOYS emasculation! Whether they find a way around it or not remains to be seen, but for right now Kaguya's curse will dictate just WHY Naruto is so submissive and eager for a shemale harem.

Finally, I guess I should explain a couple of things that I've hinted so far.

Yes, Sasuke will be a shemale. Kaguya's curse has something to do with it, but I've got another explanation as to why that is. There are also a couple of other male characters that'll be shemales that Naruto will find out about later. I also have an explanation just _why_ kunoichi develop into shemales, and about why some of the "shinobi" are also apparently shemales, but that's for next chapter and further chapters as this chapter was about Hinata and Naruto's first time together. 10,000 words is kind of stretching the upper limit of just how long I want a chapter for this story to be, so I've had to cut the explanation for just the nature of the ninja system quite short to make my quota.

Also, I do have a reason for why males and shemales can breed, such as Minato and Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto, and Asuma and Kurenai. It has a little to do with mpreg, but it's mpreg through SCIENCE and MEDICAL JUTSU, not just the nature of the body. I'll be explaining that later, too.

Hmm…that seems to be everything that I've jotted down as what is a must know for this story. I guess all that's left is this last request.

As an added bonus of this story, I'll be taking requests for which "kunoichi" gets to join Naruto's harem. Whether or not I go along with these requests will remain to be seen. I do want to hear your suggestions, though, because it's often difficult for me to decide on particular kunoichi pre chapter. I might be posting polls later to decide, but I'll need requests first to decide which kunoichi will be placed into the polls.

Please remember, the shemale characters will be "kunoichi" and NOT civilian women like Ayame Ichiraku. As I said in this chapter, there are NO biologically female ninja. This is something that I'll explain later, but just take it as a rule of thumb that the ONLY female characters that can be requested are civilians.

Finally, I've only really watched all the anime fillers and movies for the original Naruto series, and NOT Shippuden, so please, fucking gods, DON'T SUGGEST SHIPPUDEN FILLER/MOVIE GIRLS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM, I WON'T EVEN BOTHER TO READ THE REQUEST!

Other than that, I don't really have much else to say.

Review, Comment, Whatever, I just want to hear your damn thoughts on this chapter!

Happy Holidays!

YOU HAVE BEEN DETERMINED – The Determinator.


	2. Momma's Boy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto franchise, which is really copyrighted and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media. The only materials that I can claim the copyrights for are original characters, original themes, and original plotlines. I've written this story for only entertainment purposes; as such I have made no monetary gain off this work of fiction. Please do not sue me. This story is intended for a mature audience only, and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area. Anyone under the age of majority should leave now, please.

* * *

><p>Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry 'bout the wait. Real life stuff got in the way. Classes, jobs, manga, anime, tv, games, things like that. And fanfiction…yeah, a WHOLE LOT OF FANFICTION.<p>

Top of that, I wrote like nearly sixty percent somewhere between two weeks to one week ago, but hit a wall of writer's block that drove me insane and forced me to drop the story to work on other projects. And I recently got some inspiration to tie up the chapter, which is why I'm posting now after so long.

Onto some other things:

Think of the kunoichi as feminine. It reduces the headaches of determining their gender specific references. Naturally, this means that Naruto's kunoichi harem is his "wives", even if this isn't the correct reference. Still, it'll make it easier on everyone if you just go ahead and lump them with the futanari genre.

A lot of my inspiration for this story particularly goes to Kouhei Dou (AKA Jun Katou), Potato (from the Potato House Group), Shinji00 (draws mostly shemale porn), and various other porn artist on the webs. NLF really loves submission, humiliation, feminization, bimboification and stuff of the like, so I'm drawing inspiration from various sources. If you can, look up some English translations of Potato House's work and Kouhei Dou's work. Not only are they very nice, but they're similar to some of the things that I've got in mind for this story.

Finally, I figure I should cover this. I've recently retired from writing non-porn fanfiction, after some issues I've had with flamers in a particular fandom that just pissed me the hell off. Because of that, I've been turning my focus to pornographic fanfiction instead. Problem was, before when I would write porn, I'd never take my work serious, so my porn tended to come off more as a parody then a fanfiction. Now I'm going to take myself very serious, so beyond the pornography of this story, I intend to write a very serious romance between Naruto and his harem. Take a deep breath and bear with me, people.

* * *

><p>Please enjoy:<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto: Life's a Bitch<p>

A Naruto Shemale/Futanari Parody and Fanfiction

By

The Determinator

Episode 2:

"Momma's Boy"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>They woke up sometime later that night. Naruto first, though he didn't wish to. Instead, he lingered by Hinata's side until his girlfriend of some months stirred, murmuring softly in her sleep. Eventually, Hinata joined him in the waking world. They shared several moments of quiet giggling and whispers of love and endearment until Naruto noticed Hinata's condition. Blushing, Hinata inquired if he'd be willing to help her, and embarrassed but eager, Naruto nodded his consent and they joined for the second time that night.<p>

This was immediately followed by a third, and then a fourth. Both were fascinated with the other's body and presence, drunk on the euphoria of their copulation. The newness of their closeness and the sheer pleasure of releasing their desires hadn't worn away yet, and every touch enflamed, excited, or tempted the other to act.

By the time that they pulled away, breathing hard and pressed tightly against the other and tangled in the sticky bed sheets, dawn was approaching and they could see the red morning rays of the sun lighting up Hinata's white bedroom curtains.

Their bodies were dripping in sweat and sexual juices. While Hinata herself had covered her boyfriend, Naruto had done most of the decorations. A swipe of Hinata's hand across her lover's toned stomach pulled away a layer of slime that made her chuckle in amusement.

"I never would have believed that you'd enjoy it so much," Hinata commented, idly tracing a finger right across the whiskers of Naruto's left cheek. The boy shivered at the contact, though did not shy away. He was drunk on the closeness, and wouldn't have minded another go despite the aches in his body.

"You were really good," complimented Naruto while staring through sleepy half-lidded eyes at his lavender eyed and dark haired girlfriend. Hinata smiled indulgently, nuzzling at the boy's chin with her cheek.

"With all my love and affection," Hinata whispered to the boy, pleased when his skin reddened further and he stared adoringly into her eyes. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon his lips, neither demanding nor passionate, just the simple expression of her love. Naruto returned it just as sweetly, laying his hands onto the small of her back. Hinata moaned into the kiss, but didn't press for more. She, too, was aching with the efforts of their night of passion.

They pulled apart again, lying back into the bedspread while she absently combed through her boyfriend's hair. Naruto murmured agreement to the attention, pressing his face into her right breast as he enjoyed the feathery feeling of her fingers through his hair.

The room was pleasantly warm and cozy, and smelt like the musk of sex. Hinata would need to change her sheets and blankets, because they'd messed up her bedspread pretty seriously. There was also other pressing concerns, such as a shower, a breakfast, and the talk that she'd need to give Naruto at some point…but first.

"D-did you mean it?" Hinata quietly asked, fighting to stay awake despite the contentment of this perfect moment. This was the first time that she'd stuttered since waking after their first session, and just the presence of it awoke the boy lying across her body.

"Mean wha?" Naruto blinked bleary eyes open. Hinata bashfully bit at her bottom lip, her ivory skin flushing with embarrassment and anxiety.

"D-d-did you mean it?" Hinata questioned again, trying to look anywhere but at her boyfriend. "When you a-asked m-m-me to m-marry you?"

The girl's shyness brought an amused smile to the other teenager's face. Naruto carefully thought on her question, trying to remember. When he did recall the quiet question from the night previous, his tan skin blushed as bright red as Hinata had ever managed even when it was so bad that she fainted, and he gave a tiny squeak at being put on the spot like that.

Hinata's eyes turned to him, noting his cherry red expression, wondering if he didn't really mean his proposal the previous night. After a long moment, though, Naruto gave the tiniest of nods, murmuring a, "…Yeah…"

In the kitchen, Himari Hyuuga smiled pleasantly at the pleased squeal of her eldest daughter that filled the whole compound. The mother had recognized her daughter's intentions the previous night when Hinata had been preparing the meal for her date, and from the sound of things her beloved daughter had gotten exactly what she'd wanted.

The mature mother and now clan head of the Hyuuga clan pressed her lips to the cup of her tea, smiling in delight at her daughter's joy.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata was so ecstatic at being officially named Naruto's fiancé that the two lovers had trouble making it into the shower as Naruto's girlfriend and fiancé tried to shower him with love and affection. Though embarrassed at climbing into his first shower with Hinata, Naruto soon forgot his worries as the lavender eyed young woman urged him to lie back so that his head rested against her bountiful bosom while she proceeded to devour his mouth with her lips while awkwardly flipping the valves to start their shower.<p>

As soon as the hot water started, both lovers found new reasons to be distracted. As Naruto turned under the spray, they both got an eye full of each other's naked bodies covered in water. Though somewhat raw from the previous night, both found their bodies reacting to the sight of each other's seductive forms with the need to join again. New to the feeling of connecting, both couldn't help filling the shower with their moans and screams as Hinata sheathed her sex back into her lover and rode him for about an hour.

When they climbed out, both were noticeably weak kneed and the sun was now truly out. Exhausted as they were, neither could really pay attention to the other as they dried off, besides sharing a causal kiss between them just because they wanted to assure themselves that this moment was real.

Finally, after dressing, they made their way to the kitchen and retrieved two plates of food that the house maids had prepared, before retreating back to Hinata's room. In the time that it had taken for them to return to her room though, someone had switched out Hinata's bedspread with new sheets, and aired out the room so that it no longer smelt like a cheap whorehouse.

They sat tiredly at Hinata's desk, and as Hinata was physically the smaller of the two, she happily climbed into her boyfriend and fiance's lap as they enjoyed their meals in relative quiet, only stopping to squeeze each other's hands or share a short kiss that made the both of them giggle. Yesterday had been a day of firsts, and they were still drunk off of the newness of it all.

At last, they finished their breakfast, pushing their plates away, and Hinata reclined against her boyfriend as they enjoyed the peace, quiet, and feeling of contentment from a full stomach and a warm, welcoming body pressed against them. Before either realized it, they were dozing quietly in the chair, silly smiles on each other's faces.

They woke sometime around noon, Hinata first, blinking the exhaustion from her eyes to smile fondly at her boyfriend's peaceful expression. Hinata dearly wanted to see that every day of Naruto's life, remembering all the trials he had gone through to get this far. She might not have been biologically a woman, but Naruto made her feel like one from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Their relationship was a little unusual yes, especially knowing that shinobi usually picked civilian women for their wives, or at the very least had a true biological woman with them in whatever relationship that they sought with a kunoichi. Hinata knew that she was putting off this conversation, but the idea that someone would purposely sabotage her fiance's growth as a ninja and a man was uncomfortable for her. But, she knew it was necessary, so, with a deep breath she prodded at her boyfriend's cheek.

Naruto awoke slowly to the gentle prodding, blinking his blue eyes open. As soon as he saw that Hinata was the person perched in his lap he smiled contentedly and leaned forward to press his lips to hers and murmur a quiet greeting. Hinata, too, closed her eyes and savored the kiss between them. They both lost themselves in the taste of each other, and it was only the feeling of Hinata's lusts stirring that awoke the girl from her contented make out session with the boy.

As she pulled away, Hinata fixed her lavender eyes onto her boyfriend's blushing face, absently stroking at one tan and whiskered cheek. She'd turned in the middle of her make out session, so that she was now straddling Naruto's lap. Naruto confusedly blinked open his aquamarine eyes to look at his quiet girlfriend.

"Hina-chan…what's wrong?" Her silence concerned him. It wasn't the quiet that he was used to between them. Often times, Hinata was quiet just so she could listen, but now she had affixed a determined expression on her face and was looking at him expectedly.

Hinata leaned forward to nuzzle the boy's chin with her nose, drawing a sharp gasp from the blond underneath her. Pulling away, she looked intently at his face as she spoke.

"Naru-chan, I think that it's time that we had a…t-talk…" she broke the silence between them. Naruto blinked at her, before nodding his consent. He had a guess about what she wanted to talk about, and it wasn't like he was too concerned about it.

"Y-yeah, probably for the best…" he agreed. Hinata smiled, and slowly climbed from her boyfriend, only to urge him to her bed where they allowed themselves to lay in contentment cuddling idly as they began.

"So…all kunoichi are guys, right?" Naruto broke the straining silence between them, his eyes shut as he enjoyed the soothing sensation of Hinata's long fingers brushing through his blond spikes.

"Y-yeah, sorta, but w-we call ourselves s-shemales, actually," Hinata explained, stumbling as was her usual. Naruto smiled, partially opened an eye to look at his blushing girlfriend, chuckling mutely at her embarrassment.

"Why's that, though?" Naruto wondered, absently pulling Hinata's unoccupied arm around his shoulders and pressing his body further against hers. Hinata took a calming breath and then continued.

"Biological females can produce chakra like everyone else, but they can't mold it, so there's never been an actual female ninja," Hinata explained, getting an unconcerned nod from her fiancé.

"So why do you…" Naruto blushed, pressing his nose into her collarbone and taking a deep breath that only made his girlfriend release an erotic moan that made them both blush. "W-w-why do you look like such a g-girl?" he wondered.

Hinata pressed her lips to his brow, letting her head fall back into her pillow as she thought on her answer. Finally, she said, "It's been well documented that certain men are born with a mutated y-chromosome that causes significant changes in the bodies of these males. One of these changes is the presence of mammary glands in the male, and another change is elevated levels of testosterone and estrogen. These heightened levels of estrogen affect their body's growth during the critical years between childhood and maturity that affect the physical changes in their bodies. Just looking like a woman, complete with breasts and all is one of the many changes that we as kunoichi possess." She explained.

Naruto frowned, slightly confused by the technical jargon, trying to remember his lessons in the academy about biology and the like. Seeing her boyfriend's cute and confused expression, Hinata smiled fondly and leaned down to press her lips to his so that it distracted him from the confusing explanation.

"Don't worry, Naruto. All it means is that physically, while I'm more man than woman, I'm also quite similar to a girl," she explained. Naruto nodded in relief, such an explanation easier to swallow then her previous. Hinata giggled at the boy's struggles to understand, pressing her lips to each of his cheeks, before laying her head back down.

Naruto lay against her, his longer body curling around her like a warm snake, the quiet and contentment of the moment between them lulling him to sleep. He woke up sometime later, blinking away the sleep to see that Hinata was idly flipping through a paperback novel while pressing herself into Naruto's side.

Naruto blushed, but leaned into her to press his lips to her ear, startling the dark haired girl.

"Naru-chan!" Hinata giggled at the display of affection, surprised slightly by just how much touching Naruto was doing since last night. Of course, she figured that Naruto's prior reluctance for physical contact was because of his curse, and now that she had accepted him, all of him, and that they had finally connected, he no longer had those reservations.

"Hina-chan," Naruto breathed into her ear, making the girl shiver in delight and growing arousal. Hinata turned and claimed Naruto's lips for herself, hands wandering, and soon they forgot about the rest of the world as they enjoyed another moment between them.

They woke again just as the sun was going down, which they both enjoyed by watching the sunset from within each other's arms while looking out the open window. Today had been surprisingly relaxing and simple, both having professed their love and affections for each other several times throughout the day and connected so thoroughly that they had forgotten the rest of the world. Everything was so perfect that Hinata felt like she could melt into a euphoric mush.

Finally, they absolved themselves to continue the previous conversation, Naruto taking a deep breath and squinting his eyes in confusion.

"What about childbirth?" Naruto prompted, trying to focus despite the sensation of Hinata playing with his hands. Hinata giggled, paused, and considered what to say.

"Most kunoichi are born with a womb, y'know," Hinata explained patiently, eying her blond boyfriend from over her shoulder. "Some aren't of course, but most are. It's one of those differences between us because of the mutation in our y-chromosome, y'see."

Taking a breath, she continued, "Every ninja that undergoes training for kunoichi while in the academy are those kunoichi that are born with wombs, which allows the hospitals to identify which of us is a natural born kunoichi. But for those that aren't born with wombs, they usually undergo training to be shinobi until their bodies start to change because of the mutations that affect their bodies. They are usually discovered when they are teenagers because of this, and because of that they never seem to feel quite like a kunoichi as they are usually raised to be shinobi," she explained. Naruto whistled.

"Okay…but about childbirth," he prompted again. Hinata giggled and thumbed at his nose.

"It's not quite that simple, y'know," Hinata explained patiently. "Most of us kunoichi might be born with wombs, so that we can carry children, but aren't born with ovaries. Those that are born with ovaries have their ova, or eggs, removed from their ovaries during their fertile period, and then have them inseminated before being reintroduced to their womb, which allows them to become pregnant. But, there are myths of certain medical jutsu that can be used to cause a pregnancy in the natural way between a kunoichi and shinobi, but no one knows if they are real or not…"

Naruto mused on these facts for a while, before nodding his head. "Baa-chan probably knows," he stated logically. Hinata smiled, fondly petting at her boyfriend's whiskered cheek.

"You're probably right," Hinata agreed easily. Leaning up to whisper into her boyfriend's ear, Hinata breathed, "I'm one of those kunoichi born with ovaries…"

Naruto pulled away, blushing from his forehead to his chest, and couldn't meet her eyes. Hinata giggled, pressing a kiss to his nose, before contentedly relaxing into his arms.

Naruto mused on everything that he had learned so far, absently squeezing his arms tighter around his nude girlfriend. Hinata shut her eyes and groaned at the pleasant feeling of Naruto's embrace, drawing the boy's attention. Naruto's eyes turned to study his girlfriend's relaxed and comfortable expression, thinking.

"So…uh, d-does that mean…you want…k-kids?" Naruto questioned. Hinata blinked open her eyes to smile at the boy's awkward expression, nodding.

"One day, yeah," Hinata quietly said, looking lost in thought. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the lavender eyed kunoichi beat him to the punch. "Not so much as today, yeah, but some day…"

"Me too," Naruto agreed, earning him a pleased expression from his girlfriend. Hinata giggled, before snuggling contentedly into her fiance's arms.

Soon, both teenagers were dozing again.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, the two lovers were forced out of bed when the Hokage, Tsunade Senju sent Sakura out to collect them. Naturally, Sakura was speechless to find Naruto in bed with Hinata, and after the two were dressed she marched the boy from the Hyuuga compound without a backwards glance to Hinata. Naruto shared one last goodbye with his fiancé before racing after his teammate, concerned by the violent way she was acting towards him for no apparent reason.<p>

The silence between them was strained, making Naruto acutely aware of his teammate's nonsensical anger. It only grew worse when Naruto realized that he had proposed to Hinata and she had agreed, thus smiling stupidly in a way that told the pink head that he was thinking of his girlfriend.

"What the hell's got you smiling so much?" Sakura demanded to know, just knowing that it had something to do with Hinata. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I, ah, just realized that I need to go buy an engagement ring at some point," Naruto admitted, making his pink haired teammate stop immediately in the street, forcing the blond to turn back to the cherry, wondering, "Sakura?"

Sakura's expression was downright murderous; spitting so much acid that it took the blond by surprise. She fixed venomous green eyes onto her friend and teammate, hissing, "You _proposed_?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, not understanding the pink head's anger. Rubbing the back of his neck, slightly intimidated by the girl's anger, he said, "Uh, yeah, it sort of slipped out?" he said, more of a question. Sakura took a deep, calming breath, before steeling herself.

"What about your celibacy? You don't expect me to believe you're okay with being in a relationship with a…a…" Sakura couldn't finish the sentence, looking away with a blush on her face in embarrassment, mortification and shame. For a single instant, Naruto understood the girl's hesitance. Naruto always knew about Sakura's confidence issues, and inferiority complex, something that he had worked on for years. Now he understood.

Smiling sadly, Naruto stepped up to his pink haired teammate, placing a calming, steadying hand on his friend's shoulder, and said, "A what? A kunoichi? Sakura, why should it matter what sex you are if you really love someone?" Naruto asked. Sakura gasped, turned to stare at him with wide eyes, before blushing from the roots of her pink hair down to her red Chinese dress.

Apparently embarrassed, Sakura turned away from her friend, snapping, "W-w-what's that supposed to mean, baka! I-I just wanted to make sure that y-you understood your position, is all! Hinata's an f-friend, so if y-y-you screw this up…!" hearing the excuse, Naruto smiled and squeezed Sakura's shoulder, drawing another gasp from the kunoichi's lips.

"I understand," Naruto smiled gently, making the girl's blush darken further.

"Y-y-you d-do?" Sakura gasped, leaning towards her blond teammate, a hopeful expression on her face. Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Yeah! We're really lucky to have you as a friend!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, turning around to rush away from the girl.

Hanging her head, hands clenched into fists, Sakura grumbled, "Yeah, 'friend'…"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Returning home was quite awkward. When he passed his mother in the dining room, Kushina had stopped, sniffing at the air, before a dark expression crossed her face. Naruto paid no mind to this, instead going up to his room and taking a much needed shower.<p>

He was a bit giddy with the knowledge that he now had a fiancée, a beautiful, lavender eyed goddess who was more than accepting of his condition. Naruto knew that he'd probably need to go for a checkup with Tsunade, if only to have her clear up some of the confusion left behind by his "talk" with Hinata…and also to bitch at his surrogate grandmother figure and cousin for not bothering to tell him about kunoichi despite obviously knowing that he knew nothing about them.

Someone knocked on his bathroom door, identified when Kushina's voice came from the other side of the door, asking, "Are you alright in there, Naru-chan?" the voice of his mother drew him from his thoughts, prompting the boy to step out of the steaming spray of the shower and towel off quickly.

"Yeah, kaa-chan!" Naruto called, still a little giddy with acknowledging his mother. It had come as a shock to everyone to learn that one of Obito's final acts had been to resurrect many of the men and women that had been killed because of his actions, among them being Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and his ancestor, Mito Uzumaki. Mito barely stuck around the leaf village, instead taking time to try and rebuild Uzushiogakure with his cousin Karin, and other, newly resurrected cousin Tayuya.

Kushina was the only other Uzumaki left in Konohagakure, and spent most of her time spoiling her son, as she proclaimed that she had seventeen years to make up for missing.

Naruto was just glad to have her.

Finished toweling and slipping into a pair of shorts, Naruto opened his door, surprised to find his gorgeous, red haired mother standing on the other side, obviously having been waiting on him to exit despite the silence that had stretched between their last, short conversation. Her eyes trailed down from her son's face, studying the expanse of tan, muscular flesh of the boy's shoulders, chest and stomach. Her eyes stopped at the top of the boy's waistband, which hinted at more distracting parts barely covered by a thin piece of clothing. Her face blushed as red as her hair and she turned away with a squeak of dismay.

"Er…kaa-chan, is everything all right?" Naruto questioned, concerned by the odd reaction that his mother was having to his presence.

Naturally, Kushina was _not_ alright. Naruto didn't know it, but Kushina was struggling with her body's reactions to her son's appearance. She'd never raised Naruto, so she didn't have that natural resistance to his attractiveness that other mother's developed from raising their son. To her, there was no familial connection between them. Naruto looked impossibly like Minato, her late husband, a very handsome man, something that the mother was very acutely aware of.

His question made the mother take a deep, calming breath, stepping away from her approaching son. Shaking her head, Kushina shot a strained smile over her shoulder and said, "I'm fine! I just wanted to see what you wanted for lunch!" she laughed away the awkwardness between them, moving to the door.

"Ramen!" Naruto immediately exclaimed, making the mother chuckle at his answer. As Kushina was closing the door, she turned away and got an eyeful of her son shrugging on a loose t-shirt.

After lunch was served, the family gathered in the dining room, silently consuming the heaping bowls of ramen that the mother had prepared. A strained silence had settled between them, which Naruto was blissfully unaware of. Kushina idly ate at her bowls, while watching her son gorge himself on the noodles. Finally, she sighed, catching the boy's attention.

"At's ong?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of noodles. Kushina absently twirled a lock of her red hair around her finger, giving a tired sigh.

"You stayed at the Hyuuga compound these last two days, didn't you?" Kushina asked quietly, knowing the answer from the blush on her son's face. "So, you and Hinata-chan…?" she trailed off.

Naruto grinned, nodded, and scratched at his cheek.

"I, uh, proposed, y'know," Naruto said, making his mother's breath hitch, and her heart ache for reasons that she couldn't explain. "It was sort of an accident, but I'm glad I did."

"I see," Kushina said quietly, before pushing away the majority of her uneaten bowls and climbing from the table. Before Naruto could stop her, she had left the dining room and retreated to her own bedroom.

Sometime later, when Naruto went up to her bedroom to ask her what was wrong, somehow sensing that something was troubling his mother, he heard her sobbing into her pillow through the door. He raised his hand to knock when what she was saying into the pillow reached his ears.

"Oh, Minato, what am I-I doing here?" he could hear his mother wailing the question into her pillow. "Our son's already grown up, and now he's…he's…" she sobbed quietly for several minutes.

"But…b-but why do I have to feel this…w-way? He's my son!" she exclaimed loudly. "I-I just want to love him like a mother should, but I don't…" Naruto's heart sank at the admittance, just thinking of backing away from the door, when she continued, "Instead I-I… I love him!"

Naruto's eye widened at the exclamation, hesitating. Finally, after a moment, he stood at the door, continuing to eavesdrop.

"I-I love him so much! He's grown into such a handsome young man! And I'm just so lonely without you Minato…I-I…I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way for my own son, but I…"

Finally, Naruto backed away from the door, frowning. His thoughts were a jumble, somehow understanding what his mother meant by the confession but too confused by it. After all, he was an orphan, so he had never grown up with the love of a family. It might seem wrong, but he'd never been able to look at Kushina like his own mother because they were naturally complete strangers, even with the blood ties between them.

The question was now, what was he going to do?

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>It really wasn't surprising that Naruto sought the questions to his answers through his surrogate grandmother figure and cousin, Tsunade. As Naruto explained his situation to the blond kage, Tsunade dutifully listened to the boy ramble on about what he had learned about his mother. Eventually, when the boy had finished the tale, Tsunade spoke up.<p>

"Baka," she insulted, lightly thumping him on the forehead and making him groan at the slight pain. Before she continued, however, she casually plucked the boy from his chair before sitting him down on her lap, reaching out to mold her palms to his cheeks as she silently demanded him to return her gaze.

"Naruto, you're an idiot," she stated, and Naruto frowned. Tsunade arched an eyebrow, smirking at the boy's pouting expression. Before he could stop her, however, Tsunade leaned down and pressed her warm lips to his, and when she pulled back Naruto was wide eyed.

"Tsunade…?" Naruto blinked at the affectionate gesture the woman had given him. Tsunade smiled, pressing her forehead to his, and gave a chuckle.

"Naruto, you're from two clans," she stated simply, as if that should explain it. When the boy continued to give her his confused expression she sighed and went with her explanation. "Most clans with Kekkai Genkai regularly marry and breed with the other members of their clan, people who are related pretty closely together, you know. Granted, most of that time it isn't between a mother and her son, but it happens, sometimes, if the clan is nearly extinct like the Uzumaki clan is…"

Before he could stop her, she pressed another kiss to his lips, making the boy groan, something that the old kage appreciated. "Besides that, as the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans are so few, you'll be expected to take multiple lovers to increase your numbers. It's called the Clan Restoration Act."

"Huh?" Naruto stated intelligently. Tsunade smiled, catching the boy off guard by pushing his face down to press into her massive bust, making his face blush crimson at the intimate gesture.

"It's a law to protect the existence of Konohagakure's kekkai genkai. Usually it would require you to take a few civilian girls as your wives to reproduce, but Hinata and your mother were born with both wombs and ovaries so you're already eligible to take them as your wives. As long as you have women or kunoichi capable of carrying your children, you can take anyone as your wives, you see."

"Hold on just a moment!" Naruto cut in, pushing away from Tsunade as he tried to demand her to make sense. "You're saying that I can and _should_ take kaa-chan as my wife?"

Tsunade shrugged.

"That's up to you. I've known Kushina for a while now, so if she says that she has feelings for you, even if she didn't come out and say it to you like that, then she probably does. She never says things like that unless she really does feel that way…" Tsunade trailed off.

"You'll likely need to at least marry one of your cousins, too, either Karin or Tayuya. I examined them while they were hospitalized after the war, and found out that they both possess wombs, even if Tayuya doesn't have ovaries. I know my grandmother Mito has both a womb and ovaries, but whether or not she'll agree to a marriage is between you and her. You should probably discuss it with your whole family when you can."

"What the hell, Tsunade, you're telling me to ask my _mother_, my _cousins_, and my great grandmother to be my _wives_!" Naruto exclaimed, moving to stand up, but Tsunade pressed a powerful hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. Naruto glared, and with a somber look of her own Tsunade decided to explain.

"No, you don't _need_ to, but you should at least give it some thought. You could, potentially just take anyone who could carry your children as your wives, but obviously if you wanted to form a relationship with one of your relatives then it _is_ possible. It's up to you," she stated. Naruto grumbled lowly underneath his breath until Tsunade thumped him on the nose again.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, squinting his eyes in thought that only enhanced his fox like features. Finally, he said, "I don't know if I could…I-I love Hinata, and I don't think I could just spring this up on her."

Tsunade shrugged unconcernedly. "Then talk to her. Hinata's a kunoichi of the Hyuuga clan, one of the only ones born in her generation with both a womb and ovaries. I know for a fact that she must have over a dozen suitors in her clan because of the makeup of her body, and the only reason why she hasn't been married off yet is because her mother and father knew of her feelings for you and knew your identity as a Namikaze and Uzumaki because they were friends with your parents, which makes you a candidate for her hand in marriage."

Naruto thought on the explanation, frowning at the knowledge that someone could have taken his lovely fiancé for their self before he even had the chance to wake up and get a good look at her. He eyed the kage thoughtfully, cracking his neck.

"Alright, I'll ask her, but I'm not just going to jump my kaa-chan's bones or anyone's else's if Hinata doesn't agree to it…" he argued. Tsunade smiled happily. As much of an annoyance as Naruto could be, he often times showed a maturity and kindness in him that tended to draw people to him and his cause like moths to the flame.

"That's alright, I understand," Tsunade nodded her agreement, before grinning lecherously. "Now give me a kiss, baka."

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted, silenced as the older blond pressed her lips back to his.

Minutes later, Naruto fled from the hospital room like the hounds of hell were on his heels, accompanied by Tsunade's amused laughter.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Hinata <em>did<em> agree to Tsunade's idea of starting a harem. Shocked at the acceptance, Naruto's questioned why she would be so willing to let others into their family. Hinata's answer just made the boy blush in both embarrassment and adulation.

"Because, you grew up wanting a big family of your own, but hid it over the years. Having a harem of kunoichi and girls will just allow you to have a family quicker than if you would start your own through impregnating one kunoichi or woman. Besides, this way will allow you to grow closer to the rest of your family, too."

That's how Naruto found himself frowning into his own mirror while struggling with a yukata. Hinata was watching him from his bed, amusement plain as day worn on his face.

Konohagakure was having another festival, which would be the third one he'd experienced with Hinata since the end of the Fourth Ninja World War, even if this one felt like the first because of the new closeness between them. The fact that Hinata expected him to confront Kushina about her feelings for him sometime that night just made him too nervous to actually prepare, despite having his own plans for some alone time with his fiance.

Seeing his distracted mind, Hinata easily stood up from the bed in her flowing kimono and glided up to him. They'd gone over the traditional dance of the Hyuuga clan, something that they were both expected to perform sometime that night in front of her clan to show that he respected their ancient and ludicrous ways.

Naruto saw her coming through the use of the mirror, but didn't react, save for shivering with renewed desire as her cooler hands ghosted over the flesh of his shoulders and neck before she turned his face to hers so that she could press her lips to his.

"Relax, Naru-koi," Hinata murmured in a voice so erotic that it sent pleasurable tingles south of his body. Her new nickname was another thing that changed between them over the last month since their confession of their "curses". Hinata had taken it upon herself to shower her fiancé with all the love and affection that he had missed out in his early life.

Not that Naruto particularly minded. Turning to the girl, he watched silently as Hinata smoothed out the wrinkles in the traditional robes. Something was sparkling in her eye, a kind of amusement that seemed to be tinted with something more along the lines of arousal. Hinata moved her hands up to his face, and casually combed through the mess of his bangs, drawing a pleased sigh from Naruto's lips.

"You're spoiling me," Naruto chided teasingly. Hinata giggled at his expression, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, before taking his hand in hers.

"Can't help it," Hinata said with a radiant smile, as she gently pulled him towards the doorway of his bedroom. "You know how important this night is."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, nodding.

It was true. While Naruto had proposed to her, and though Hinata's mother, the current acting clan head was all for their marriage, the council was the biggest issue. That blood purity crap meant that they wouldn't easily accept an outsider into the clan. This night was to show that he respected the ancient traditions of the Hyuuga clan, a necessity since they were paranoid that an outsider would just use marriage as either an excuse to steal the Byakyugan or try to change their clan's policies. Of course, if Naruto hadn't been born from the Uzumaki clan, whose bloodline was legendary and particularly potent, then the Hyuuga elders wouldn't have even bothered with the customary dance and bartering for Hinata's hand in marriage.

There was a lot of politics involved in marrying the heiress of an ancient clan like the Hyuuga, the least of which was probably that the elders would see the marriage as a reason to finally remove Hinata as a candidate for the position of clan head.

Of course, Himari Hyuuga, Hinata's mother, was adamantly refusing to let the elders remove Hinata's title as heiress to the clan, which, from what Naruto knew from his conversations with Hinata, made their relationship quite the scandal amongst the Hyuuga clan. Apparently, the clan was divided in two, with the conservatives opposing their marriage, and the liberals eagerly anticipating it.

Amusingly, the divide between liberals and conservatives wasn't equal. The ratio between liberals and conservatives was something like 75:25, from what he understood. The major problem was that the conservatives of the clan were mostly from the generation before the current clan head, Hinata's mother Himari Hyuuga, which meant that they were all masters in the Jyuuken martial arts style, which made them dangerous enough that the only way that the liberals could directly oppose them in open conflict would be if they sought the aid of Konohagakure's military might. Naturally, that was impossible, as the budding civil war between the two factions of the Hyuuga clan was considered a clan matter, and Konohagakure's charter meant that they couldn't directly interfere with clan disputes.

Yeah, it was a confusing situation, and it deeply worried Naruto. By proposing to Hinata, he'd unintentionally started a civil war between the two factions of her clan.

Of course, all of this would be a moot point if Hinata and Naruto married, as marriage would mean that Naruto would be unofficially adopted into the Hyuuga clan and considered one of their own, which meant that he could seek outside help through either his clan or by military forces that he could hire to act as his personal "body guard" unit. But then, neither Hinata nor Naruto could just go and get hitched, because if they didn't get married through the traditional Hyuuga ways then the elders would see Hinata's acts as open rebellion, and likely banish her from the clan while removing her Byakyugan.

Something that Naruto wasn't about to let happen. Hinata's Byakyugan was a part of her, and connected her to her parents and sister. For a man who'd grown up as an orphan, he treated family very seriously and perciously.

Most of the night therein was spent in the Hyuuga clan compound. Not only had the majority of the Hyuuga clan gathered to observe his and Hinata's dance and the customary toast of sake and displays of strength, skill, and wit, but the now revived members of the Uzumaki clan had gathered to watch. While Kushina, Naruto's mother acted as the clan head normally, she was in all actuality just an elder of the clan, considering that there were currently only two known adult Uzumaki to run the clan's matters. For such an important negotiation, though, Mito Uzumaki had been forced to return and barter for Hinata's hand. Exchanges were made, dowry prices were determined, and an official alliance was set up between the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clans for the first time.

Strangely, neither Karin nor Tayuya spoke up throughout the negotiations. Naruto knew that Karin was upset about Sasuke's imprisonment, and he'd heard through the grapevine that she'd been going through a depression of legendary proportions, even if she wasn't at the suicidal stage yet.

Naruto also knew that Tayuya had been taken as Mito's apprentice under their circumstances. Considering how brash, rude, and unpolished she'd been when he'd first met her, he figured that she needed a lot of hands on training to smooth out the rough edges of her personality and skill set. It also wasn't really surprisingly that Mito would take the girl as her apprentice. Mito had given birth to three children, one of which went on to become the heir of the Senju clan, while the others returned to the Uzumaki clan. He'd been surprised that not only was he the great grandson of Mito, which made him the cousin of Tsunade, who was Mito's direct granddaughter just like his own mother, but that Tayuya was also directly the great granddaughter of Mito, unlike Karin who came from the branch family.

So, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Karin drinking an excess of sake while brooding quietly, what he found strange was how Tayuya tended to hover close to the other redhead, while quietly monitoring how her fellow friend and ex-sound nin Kin Tsuchi handled the drunk Uzumaki.

Naruto learned by word of mouth from his mother that Kin and Tayuya had been close in Otogakure, but that they hadn't been close to Karin who lived and worked in another compound ruled by Orochimaru. In fact, Karin had only joined Orochimaru after a run in with Sasuke, and so had never personally met the other two girls.

After Obito had revived the majority of the people affected by Madara's machinations and Obito's own interference, Tayuya and Karin had been found pretty quickly since most Uzumaki could recognize the chakra signature of family members. Since Tayuya and Kin were so close, though, Mito had gladly taken the dark haired kunoichi as a retainer for the clan and a personal bodyguard for the rude red head.

Somehow, but not surprisingly, Kin and Tayuya must have connected with Karin, which was probably why Kin was acting as Karin's caretaker right then.

Of course, no one doubted that there were probably more Uzumaki out there, as well as more ninja and civilians who'd been revived by Obito's final sacrifice from beyond the grave. Madara, of course, had hurt and killed a _lot_ of people, so it wasn't really much of a stretch to imagine that they'd likely missed just how many people were revived. In fact, Naruto had recently received a letter from Sunagakure with news from his best friend Gaara who was positively ecstatic with a new discovery. Apparently, Gaara's mother, Karura, had been revived by Obito, and recently wandered back into Sunagakure. Considering that Sunagakure was still riding the euphoria of having Lady Chiyo both revived and returned to her youth, as well as a number of ninja and civilians who'd been killed either by Madara, Obito, or one of their plots or minions, and Naruto could understand just how honestly happy the village was.

So, no, Naruto didn't doubt that there were potentially more members of the Uzumaki clan wandering lost through the continent.

The problem came, though, when Naruto finished his dance with Hinata and sat down with the elders of the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clan. As this discussion was to decide the bride price and Hinata's dowry, Naruto and Hinata were forced to sit on opposite ends of the table, next to their benefactors and mothers. Smushed between Kushina and Mito, Naruto became aware of Hinata's discomfort as Kushina took to glaring vengefully at his dark haired and lavender eyed fiancé.

Naruto might have questioned her rudeness, but Mito beat him to it, quietly chastising Kushina for her actions under her breath so that the Hyuuga elders couldn't hear. His mother, of course, blushed as brilliantly red as her hair, before drowning any prospects of anyone conversing with her by consuming bottle after bottle of Sake.

At the end of the evening, though, Naruto and the rest of the Uzumaki clan climbed to their feet, glad that the negotiations were finished and that the marriage between Naruto and Hinata had become finalized. Of course, Naruto's woes weren't anywhere near finished, as the Uzumaki clan turned to leave and Kushina stumbled into his side, giggling.

"It can't be helped," Mito grumbled lowly, her hime-style eyebrow twitching spastically at Kushina's obviously drunken state. Affixing an intent gaze on Naruto's face, she instructed, "See to it that your mother makes it safely back to the compound, dear." As with all the times that he'd spoken personally with Mito, Naruto found himself blushing.

It was mostly because Mito acted like a grandmother, which wasn't surprising, but with her youthful features and luscious body, she was simply too distracting when speaking to him so affectionately.

Naruto gave a nod, awkwardly throwing his mother's arm over his shoulder and staggering after his clan. "Y-yeah," Naruto agreed, Mito chuckling at his discomfort.

But just as they were moving through the gates of the Hyuuga compound, Naruto glanced back, unsurprised to see Hinata watching him with an expectant eye from the doorway of the house of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. The look made him remember the embarrassing plans that Hinata and Tsunade were urging him to consider. As he watched her, Hinata nodded to indicate his shit faced mother hanging on his shoulder and pressing her face into his collar. And since his attention was now on her, he shivered as he became aware that his mother's mouth was open, and that her hot, moist breath was ghosting directly onto his pulse point.

He felt his mother smirk into his mouth, before, to his surprise, he felt her lips press into his skin, a groan rising from her throat.

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Somehow, Kushina had roped him into a seriously bad situation.<p>

They'd been following behind Mito and his cousins quietly, even if Naruto was struggling with his mother who busied herself by repeatedly wriggling and bumping into his body. He wouldn't have been so bothered by it normally, but that earlier kiss he'd received on his neck outside of the Hyuuga had made him acutely aware of the fact that not only was his mother a "woman", but a beautiful one at that. It made him uncomfortable, as he felt that familiar heat pooling in his body and the tingles spreading lower from his waist.

That's when Kushina halted, making him nearly collide with her with a loud grunt and a curse. Naturally, Mito and his cousins turned inquisitively to them, Mito's head cocked.

"Is everything alright, dears?" she'd prompted the two of them. Kushina giggled, waving dismissively to her grandmother.

"Fine, fine! Every…every…hic…everyshangs'fine!" she slurred, and under their doubtful stares, she wrapped her arms around her son's arm, pressing his limb between her distracting bust, and began dragging him in the opposite direction. "I…just remembered! Someshing….someshings 'porshans!" she enthused, nodding with a smile that said she'd just had a brilliant idea.

"Well…can it wait till tomorrow, darling?" Mito asked, with her brows pinched in confusion. Kushina shook her head rapidly in denial.

"Nope! Gassa go! Bus ish fine! Naru-chan cans help me!" She began tugging on her son's arm again, despite his protests.

"Hey, c'mon here!" Naruto argued. Kushina puffed out her cheeks, trying to glare, but it was just too adorable for Naruto to truly be frightened by it.

"Well…I guess that's fine," Mito agreed reluctantly, before returning her gaze to her eldest grandchild and now apparent heir. "You take care of your mother, pumpkin?"

Naruto's cheeks became inflamed with embarrassment, while his mother giggled at his distress. Turning his blushing face away from his great grandmother, the boy grunted out a, "Y-yeah…"

"Yeah!" Kushina pumped her fist, before dragging her son away and down the street.

Soon enough, Kushina came to a stop, surprising Naruto enough that he immediately had to put on the brakes least he run his mother over. Absently, Naruto scanned the streets for whatever had caught his mother's attention.

"We're heres!" Kushina chirped. Naruto followed her gaze and paled.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" he roared, turning to march away, but was promptly forced to the ground as his mother jumped onto his back.

Leaning over to press her lips to his ear, Kushina whispered, "Ish's jush a hoshel, and I'm _shired_…"

"It's a kami damn _love hotel_, kaa-chan!" Naruto snapped. He could feel his mother smirking into his ear. She surprised him by leaning further over, to rub her cheek into his while whispering further.

"But I'mma _shired_, and yous _promised_ shu shake care of meh, didnsh'chu?" she whispered distractingly, her breath hot as it fanned on his face. He could smell just how much alcohol she had in her, and wasn't surprised by her drunken state. What was more worrying was how she was grinding her groin into his back, allowing him to affirm her gender and identity as a kunoichi since she was straining against the small of his back.

Naruto gulped.

"Kaa-chan…" Naruto whimpered. That tingling in his body that he'd grown to recognize as his growing arousal since the curse was reaching to dizzying levels. His mother's drunken aroused state was a problem, and though no one was paying them any mind right now, it'd only be a matter of time before someone recognized his mother' actions for the lewd act that it actually was and drew a crowd.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Naru-_chhhhaaaaaaannnn_, yours kaa-chan's so lonely! Won'sh yous spend sheh nighsh wis me…?" she questioned, a cute tone to her voice. Naruto sighed in resignation, nodding his head. Immediately, she staggered to her feet with a whoop of triumphant.

Tiredly, Naruto rose to his own feet and followed his mother into the hotel, barely any attention besides paying and signing his signature whenever he was prompted so that they could purchase a room for the night. Before he knew it, he and his mother had sequestered themselves into a simple room with an attached bathroom and little else.

The moment Naruto shut the door to the room, and before he could stop her, his mother began stripping her body of clothes, exposing most of her pale skin to his wide blue eyes. She'd foregone a bra or any wraps to contain her bust, and only wore a lavish pair of panties that should have been outlawed, which is what he thought when she turned away from him to plop tiredly on the bed.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that he'd jumped to conclusions and she really did only want to sleep.

Or not. Considering the next thing she did was spread her legs and pat the space of the bed right next to her.

"Come shu mama," she encouraged.

"Ah, I think I'll take a shower," Naruto immediately fled, sensing danger. While he knew of his mother's attraction and feelings for him, he'd been comfortable ignoring them since they normally just made him uncomfortable since he was highly aware of their blood ties. Course, that all flew out the window, since his mother's drunken state gave her courage to attempt to seduce him.

Before she could voice her complaints, Naruto slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it just so she wouldn't be able to get in. Then, paranoid, though understandably so since his mother was a ninja, Naruto set up an Uzumaki brand security seal to keep her from getting into the door.

After that, Naruto sat down on the toilet, and held his face tiredly in his hands.

Perhaps it'd be best to describe Naruto's actions up to this moment?

While incest wasn't too uncommon amongst ninja, and pretty much mandatory for clans with kekkai genkai, Naruto had been raised a civilian and orphan, and most of that was self-taught. Most of his predispositions to incest and family bonds came from watching civilians interact and reading about it either through magazines or whenever he'd pushed himself to go to the library, albeit reluctantly. His unique childhood let him form his own ideas about family bonds and the like, and while intellectually he knew that incest wasn't considered wrong amongst ninja and even encouraged in the case of clans with kekkai genkai in an effort to keep the bloodline pure, knowing the facts, and so to say, crossing the line between the love of a mother and her son and that of lovers was difficult for him to digest.

He'd grown up hoping for a mother's love, but what he got in the end was anything but what he'd dreamed of. And while others would think that he'd be fine loving a mother that he'd never been raised by which would have kept such attractions either repressed or completely nonexistent in the first place, it didn't change the fact that Naruto had a clear idea of what a relationship between two family members should be like before meeting his parents.

There was also the fact that Naruto was monogamous in nature, being raised as a civilian, and was happily in love with Hinata. While he could reluctantly admit that he found his mother attractive and _might_ have some feelings for her of the non-familial nature, he couldn't find it in himself to let his mother take him even if Hinata said she was perfectly fine with it and the power of Shinobi law was on his side.

It all came down to Naruto's morals and values.

Sighing, Naruto stood and shrugged off his clothing, before shuffling into the shower and turning on a steaming spray in an effort to wash away his worries.

Now, I could go further into Naruto's woes and tribulations, which he was obviously contemplating under the warm spray of the showerhead with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face, but we've already covered all his concerns, so let's just skip over this part and move on, ne?

'Course, as distracted as Naruto was, he naturally didn't hear as the bathroom door popped open with the quiet sucking sound of a vacuum being filled. This, of course, was the sound of a Fuinjutsu being dispersed, and not the sound of the door opening. No, the door was on well-oiled hinges as the hotel was one of the more successful ones of the newly renovated buildings in the red light district of Konohagakure no Sato, and as such the owner made sure to take _very_ good care of the rooms.

Now, while you could be wondering why the seal was dispersed so easily, I'd like to remind you that Naruto, while a Uzumaki, which was a clan known for their prodigious skills with Fuinjutsu, and he was capable of using the Kage Bunshin jutsu as a viable training method, the fact remained that Naruto had never studied it before the start of the Fourth Ninja World War, and only a few months had passed since then, so he'd naturally have to start at the beginning to learn Fuinjutsu, and that, added with the fact that he wasn't the brightest boy when it came to jutsu theory, and Fuinjutsu happened to be mostly composed of theory and had very few practical applications for seals while the sealer himself was a beginner, then you can understand why Naruto wasn't that good with sealing yet.

Then, you'd need to take into account the identity of the intruder. The red hair, pale skin, and abnormally high chakra levels and the beauty comparable to a Megami made it easy to identify that the intruder was an Uzumaki, and after that it was easy to recognize the invading Uzumaki as Kushina, Naruto's mother, which wasn't surprising.

And then, when you thought about it, her ability to easily disperse Naruto's locking seal was understandable. Kushina was a Uzumaki who had been raised in her early childhood by the Uzumaki clan itself back in Uzushiogakure, and not only that she was Mito's heir and apprentice before her esteemed grandmother died after she transferred Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko into Kushina's body, thus turning Kushina into a jinchuuriki. And then you need to take into account that she'd known enough of Fuinjutsu to remember the sealing jutsu that the Hiarashin was based on and taught it to Minato Namikaze, who would become the Yondiame Hokage and her husband, and it was the Hiarashin that he was best known for, even if it was a bastardized version of the ancient Uzumaki clan teleportation jutsu.

Naturally, if you take all this into account, you could understand why it was so easy for Kushina to casually dismiss her son's Fuinjutsu barrier, even while hampered by her drunken state.

Basically, Kushina has skillz! Now let's get back to the damn story.

As Naruto was unaware of his mother's presence, Kushina was able to strip the last article of clothing from her modesty, which exposed her impressive length of male flesh to the cool air. She was drunk, and the lewd thoughts circling her mind and the sight of Naruto through the nearly clear glass that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom helped her arousal grow. She'd been semi-hard when entering the bath, so as she slowly opened the sliding door to the shower she finally stiffened to full erection.

While not as gigantic as Hinata's ridiculously sized girlcock (which really wasn't a girlcock, come to think of it), at fourteen and a half inches she was very impressively endowed, even for a kunoichi who were all known for being naturally gifted. In fact, Hinata was actually one of the biggest kunoichi in the village, maybe even _the_ biggest. Not too surprising, really, since it fit with the ol' saying. It's always the shy ones, eh?

As she stood there, observing her shower with his back to her, admiring the shape of his firm body and the way the water made his tan skin shine under the artificial lights in the bathroom, Kushina reflected on the irony of the moment. After all, in her relationship with Minato, she'd mostly been the submissive, largely because even amongst ninja, shinobi were still kind of homophobic and were always prudish about relationships with kunoichi, not liking the idea of submitting to anyone, even if kunoichi were naturally superior in every way.

Of course, this wasn't a problem. Kushina was Naruto's mother, and best friends with Tsunade, Naruto's personal doctor, and also Tsunade's cousin, so she'd known about Naruto's "condition" for a long time now, and had even had a few awkward, uncomfortably quiet conversations with her son about the curse.

Kushina didn't even bother to consider who would be the primarily dominant partner in a relationship with Naruto. The curse made it completely impossible for her son to be a dominant, which was okay with her, even if she could admit that she was a little disappointed that a mutually satisfying relationship as equals would be impossible for her with her son. But that was fine. Loving someone was about more than just sexual gratification.

So saying, Kushina wouldn't mind a little gratification then, though, as her eyes trailed down her son's back to eye his tight bottom that was just as tanned as the rest of him. It was such a tempting sight. Kushina licked her lips and stepped into the shower.

The sound of the shower door sliding shut alerted Naruto, who tried to turn and eye what the source of the noise was. However, Kushina refused to give him the chance, pressing her front against his back and wrapping her arms around her son's front.

"Yer such a _bad boy_, Naru-chan," Kushina breathed erotically into her son's ear, feeling her son shiver. She didn't doubt why he was shivering, though, since the water of the shower was nearly scalding. Kushina grinned in triumphant, pleased that he was at least receptive to her advances.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto groaned, trying to meet her eye over his shoulder. Kushina surprised him by leaning forwards and claiming his lips. She groaned in desire at the taste. Naruto's natural flavor was masked by the taste of sake and the orange desert that they'd finished up the meal at the Hyuuga compound with. Naruto gasped into her mouth, letting her push her tongue through his lips and sample the taste of his tongue and confines of his mouth.

Her hands wandered, gleefully molesting her son's taut body with long, eager fingers. Naruto weakly struggled against her, but it was a weak attempt. He was probably only doing it just to save face. Didn't matter though, she probably had him from the moment that she'd pressed against his hard body with her soft and feverish form.

Ah, it'd been a long time since she'd had a warm body to comfort her. Naruto's weak struggles was rubbing his tight little bum against her body, and the base of her cock and balls was sandwiched between those taught cheeks and the shaft and head were being ground into his lower back, Kushina was fighting to keep from prematurely giving her son a new coat of white paint on his backside. A bit annoyed at her limited staying power and her son's unintentionally incredbile means to tempt a load from her balls, she drew back one hand only to smack it across his right bottom arse cheek with a loud clap, forcing her son to squeak into her mouth.

Kushina pulled back, giving her son a glare, but it was ineffectual because it looked more like a pout since her cheeks were puffed out and her face was glowing red.

"Nuffa sats! Hows a gal s'posed shah smexing yous up iffins you be making me cum before the show?" Kushina demanded, before leaning back over her son to kiss and lap at his throat, drawing a moan from his mouth.

"Sorry," Naruto whimpered, not from fear or pain, but by just how _good_ it felt to let his mother have her way with his body. Concentrating, though, Naruto attempted again, "Kaa-chan, can we stop…this kind of thing is…" he blushed in embarrassment and mortification. Kushina chuckled into his throat, moving down to knead the flesh of his shoulders with her teeth gently, pulling her hip back so that the head of her cock could push between her son's cheeks and wedge against his rosebud, making the boy squeak and tremble at the sensation, before sliding past the opening and across his scrotum before the shaft of her prick pushed out from under her son's soft package, now wedged between his thighs.

"Iffins yous wanhs meh shu stop, push meh away," Kushina breathed into his ear, hot breath making his face and neck tingle. She was gently rocking her hips against his, dragging her shaft out from the hold his thighs had on her, before thrusting back in softly, just barely teasing his suddenly greedy hole. "Buhs," Kushina giggled, and Naruto eyed her from the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was wearing a seductive smirk as if she knew what his thoughts were, "Iffins you wanhs shu go ons…spread yer legs and show me them bums!"

Naruto grumbled, knowing that he couldn't resist her. He'd already been on fire when she'd pressed against his body, and the moment the head of her prick mashed against his hole made that fire turn into an inferno. His body was just as scarlet as hers, though his was from arousal and not a combination of alcohol abuse and lust.

Lowering his head, and biting his lip, Naruto slowly spread his legs to give him a better base to support himself, while carefully arching his back which had the luck of presenting his ass to his mother's greedy gaze.

Kushina pulled away, and he could sense her shuffling behind him, even if she wasn't touching him now. He then felt Kushina's hands press onto his ass cheeks, carefully spreading him. He groaned, anticipating the feel of her inside of him, lowly questioning, "Kaa-chan?"

She surprised him, though, as he felt her mouth fall onto his star. Naruto cried out in surprise, but he was stopped from pulling away when Kushina demandingly pushed him flat against the shower's wall while she spread his hole with her tongue and began to slurp and slather his entrance with near obsessive intent.

Naruto could only stand there, knees shaking from the pleasure of being eaten out by his own mother. Hinata had shown him the joys of the rim job, so he was used to it. And he'd prepared himself earlier that day for an after party with his fiancé, not anticipating that he'd be spending that party with his own mother instead.

Kushina obviously appreciated the lengths he went to prepare himself for anal destruction. Tsunade had invaluable knowledge about proper care and preparation for anal violation, something that made his relationship with Hinata so much easier. Not only was he completely clean back there, and that he made sure to clean himself multiple times a day just in case, but medical jutsu was helped make sure that he was properly lubricated for easy access and that the lubrication that Tsunade provided him to line his rectal walls was flavored so that oral sex would be enjoyed to boys recipients.

Obviously, Kushina seemed to enjoy the flavor of the lubricant that he had prepared himself with before heading to the Hyuuga compound, if he groans of appreciation were anything to go by. Tsunade had suggested fruit flavored lubricants as they were more palatable. So Naruto had chosen strawberry for the night's events. Kushina was aware of the lubricants of course, being best friends with Tsunade and having studied medical jutsu herself. But she'd never thought that Naruto would go so far in his relationship with Hinata. The thought that they were so close that he'd gladly go this far for his fiancé made the mother jealous of their closeness, and in her anger she began to aggressively attack his hole so that Naruto could only tremble weakly against the wall of the shower, his fists punching the wall repeatedly while he howled in pleasure.

And of course, Naruto was naturally very sensitive in his anus due to the curse (though no one had figured that part out, yet), and though the lubricants not only made anal sex easier, but they also stimulated the nerves in the rectal walls to enhance pleasure, so, really, it was unsurprising when Kushina's violent attack on his hole with her tongue resulted in Naruto emitting a sudden girlish squeal only a couple of minutes later as he expelled a load of cum from his eternally limp and useless penis.

Kushina pulled away in satisfaction, trialing her mouth from his bum to the small of his back, up his body, until she could finally wrap her arms around her trembling son and press enthusiastic kisses to his lips. Eventually, he realized what was going on, his senses coming around, as he arched his back into her front and leaned back to return her kisses.

Kushina soon pulled away, staring into the heated gaze of her teenage son's blue eyes, both their faces flushed with arousal, skin shining with the water of the shower that continued to spray over the both of them, and hair hanging limp over their faces. Naruto offered a tentative grin, and she returned it.

"I love you," Kushina stated. As drunk as she was, she wasn't just going to force herself onto her son. If they were going to have sex, she wanted him to know the way she felt for him.

Naruto shut his eyes, took a sigh of resignation, before opening his eyes and smiling gently at her. "I know, kaa-chan. I love you too."

"More than mother and son?" she prompted. Though most of her drunkenness had begun to fade as her arousal continued to grow, some of it still remained, giving her the courage to continue. But that part of her that held these feelings for her son refused to continue without at least making sure that there were no misunderstandings or any possibility that her lover wouldn't want to continue.

Naruto sighed, and nodded again, a helpless smile on his face. "Yeah. I've been trying to deny it though, because I felt it was wrong." Kushina was elated at her son's admittance, though put on a pout on her face as she pulled back her hips so that she could press the head of her penis through his butt cheeks and against his entrance.

"That's stupid," she said, with a childlike whine in her voice. Narrowing her eyes with a pleased smirk on her face, she declared, "There's nothing wrong about loving someone," and as she said this she forced the girth of her head through her son's opening, making the boy shut his eyes and arching his back, moaning in pleasure.

Kushina didn't have any difficulty sinking into her son. It wasn't that he was loose, because he was very tight; it was just that Naruto had learned to accept the discomfort of having something as big as a kunoichi's erection forced inside his anus. Hinata was close to two inches bigger length wise than Kushina, and maybe an inch thicker, but the differences in size were minute enough that they both felt slightly uncomfortable entering in the first thrust.

But Kushina managed to sink herself to her balls in one long thrust, gasping at being surrounded on all sides by her son's moist and hot insides. Though she'd eaten her son out to give her time to recover from her near premature release earlier, she could already feel the orgasm that she'd barely avoided rising on her quickly.

"Naru-chan…you're too tight! I'm going to cum soon!" she warned. She wanted to see what he'd do with this knowledge.

Naruto twitched, his ass clenching around her while he gritted his teeth desperately. Kushina, like Hinata, was so big that her sheer girth practically crushed his prostate just by being inside him. Because of that, Naruto had grown comfortable with the knowledge that he was a bit of a quick shot. It wasn't too much of a big deal, since Hinata explained that stimulating the prostate gland could cause an orgasm, and that her size meant that she would force Naruto to orgasm no matter if she moved inside him or not. Not only that, but Hinata really enjoyed making her fiancé cum repeatedly just by pounding his asshole.

It was the same issue with Kushina. Her first thrust was like it was attempting to squeeze the cum from his body, to…milk it from his prostate, or perhaps, squeeze it out like the juice from a plump orange, lemon or lime was the correct anecdote? But there was also the problem that Naruto was starting to realize that he was a bit of a masochist and that he was beginning to turn into a submissive, and the thought of being used as a cum receptacle for a kunoichi's massive load was quickly becoming one of his favorite fetishes.

So, it really wasn't surprising when his mouth fell open and he gasped, "I-i-inside me, NOW!" his demand rising into a roar and a plea as he desperately forced himself back against his mother's lap again and again in an awkward but effective attempt to milk the cum from his mother's gargantuan balls.

Kushina suddenly latched her arms around her son's front, as the boy fiercely tried to milk her cock and balls with his whole body. They were both on a hair trigger, not only because of their fetishes or the feelings that their bodies were experiences, but because of the taboo nature of their coupling. Not only was it because it is reversal of roles, nor was it just because they were essentially two "males" copulating, but also because of the taboo nature of incest.

Whatever the case, Kushina found herself latching her mouth on her son's shoulder as she gave about five hard thrust into his bowls before screaming as her whole body clenched in the effects of a powerful orgasm that left her seeing staring.

Naruto, not far behind, immediately spilled right into his own orgasm as he felt the excess of his mother's sexual juices flood his insides. The goopy, stringy hot liquid formed a pool in his colon, trying to drain out of his body, but his mother's erection plugged his body and prevented its escape.

The heat of such a massive load, and the feeling of his mother's cock pulsing inside him as she pumped his ass with cum was such a sinfully delicious feeling that Naruto couldn't but help to cry out himself and explode his own load across the shower floor which gurgled into the drain in a gummy mess. This orgasm only became all the stronger as the pain of his mother's bite registered on the peripheral of his awareness, the feeling not really lessoning the pleasure but rather enhancing it as the dual and opposite sensations made the final product so much sweeter.

And then they were sagging weakly against the wall, totally spent from their orgasms. They stayed connected, even while Kushina awkwardly stroked her hands over her son's arms, and tenderly kissing the swollen, fiercely red bruise that she'd left on his shoulder with tears in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm s-so…so sorry, Naru-koi!" Kushina apologized guiltily. Maternal instincts aside, these completely non-familial feelings of love and affections that she felt for her son made her cringe as she realized that she'd accidentally hurt her son and lover. They were just lucky that she hadn't broken the skin during the effects of her orgasm.

Naruto tiredly grinned at her. He knew that he'd be feeling the hurt tomorrow, when his body's healing power started fixing everything, but it would only be a minor thing. It was only slightly worse than the hickies that Hinata gave him, but the fact was that he could regenerate a hole in his chest the size of a human fist in one night if he needed to. Really, the bruise wasn't really even noteworthy for a wound, he thought.

Obviously, that argument was invalid. If Kushina loved him like a mother should, then she'd be horrified that she'd accidentally hurt her child. But since she loved him in the sense of lovers, she'd more likely be horrified that she'd unintentionally harmed her lover while having sex, a supremely more terrifying experience than just harming your lover.

"It is fine," Naruto chided her, leaning back so that he could peck her nose. "I didn't really notice it in the rush of everything."

"But I-I…" Kushina began to deny, in that way that people in love tended to want to incriminate themselves because they were ashamed of their actions. Naruto shook his head, before adopting a mischievous smile on his face.

Before Kushina could stop him, Naruto pushed her body off his back and against and pressed her into the wall, then lowered himself to his knees between her spread legs.

"Naru-koi, what're y—oh!" Kushina cried out as Naruto took her into his mouth.

Naruto sucked heartily on her semi-erected cock for a few moments, than started bobbing quickly. Finally, he pulled his mouth off her now fully hard penis, looking up at her with a teasing expression.

"What, you started this? So are you going to continue moping like that, or are you going to fuck me?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes so that they appeared as mere slits in a very fox-like expression.

Kushina shook her head in exasperation, recognizing the tact for what it was. She'd used a similar attack when Minato was being a brooding emo or was distracted with a project or his responsibilities and so didn't pay enough attention to his very beautiful and very horny wife. Though she knew that he was attempting to distract her, she found that she didn't mind, because now she knew that Naruto had forgiven her implicitly, and didn't care about just how rough they got.

Cracking her kunckles and leering down at the teenager kneeling between her legs, Kushina declared, "Sure, why not?"

And Naruto suddenly had an ominous feeling.

Oh, his poor, poor ass.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yeah, please forgive the shortness of the porn scene in this chapter. I ended up being distracted by the Tsunade and Hyuuga clan subplots, so ended up writing about 10,000 words of plot and hardly anything to do with sex, really. And as I said, I really only want to make these chapters about 10,000 words max, but this chapter ended up being around more like 14,000 words.

Nothing to help it, though, I suppose. The next chapter shouldn't have much to do in the way of plot, besides introducing a few of the kunoichi that'll be in the harem later without going into their introductory sex scenes. The focus of the next chapter will be Tsunade, per the results of the poll. But I should have two sex scenes between the entire plot, one at the beginning of the chapter and one at the end.

I think that the sex scene at the beginning of the chapter will continue the story directly from this scene, starting in the morning after. It should be another scene with Kushina, but I might have Hinata show up at the love hotel to find Naruto and Kushina and get the mother and son duo to go into a threesome. If so, either Hinata or Kushina will be fucking the other kunoichi up the ass since Naruto can't do it (yet, though I don't know if he ever will right now).

Following that, should be the sex scene between Naruto and Tsunade at the end of the chapter. I want to keep the introductory sex scene between Naruto and whichever kunoichi is added to the harem in each chapter solely limited to a one on one sex scene, because I feel like it should be something precious as they confide their feeling with each other like I have been doing so far.

Unless, of course, the kunoichi introduced doesn't actually HAVE any feelings for Naruto and is joining the harem for whatever purposes motivate them…in which case, they'll likely go through threesomes, foursomes, or moresomes depending on the situation, and THEN have a one on one moment with Naruto when they've finally fallen for him and are ready to confess their love for him.

We'll see.

Also, the previous poll's finished, and the first batch of kunoichi to be included in the harem has been decided. I'll provide a list of them below:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's "Kunoichi" Harem (So Far):<strong>_

_**#1: Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**#2: Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**#3: Tsunade Senju**_

_**#4: Mikoto Uchiha**_

_**#5: Tsume Inuzuka**_

_**#6: Anko Mitarashi**_

_**#7: Kaguya Ootsutsuki**_

_**#8: Mei Terumi**_

_**#9: Kurenai Yuhi**_

_**#10: Himari Hyuuga (Hinata's Mother)**_

_**#11: Samui**_

_**#12: Konan**_

_**#13: Yugito Nii**_

* * *

><p>On that note, I'll also be posting a new poll when I post this chapter up on , mostly because when I posted the previous poll on my fanfiction profile I forgot to include a few characters in the poll, specifically Shizune and Naruko! That'll be remedied in the next poll, plus with the results of this one I've been able to remove the most popular characters from the poll choices.<p>

Um…yeah, that seems about it, really. I should warn everyone that you should regularly check my profile because I'll be adding a few new porn stories to the profile in the following few weeks…

This…isn't such a big deal for those that are following my stories either on futanaripalace or hentai-foundry, but even then I've got some ideas that I'll be posting on profile that I haven't posted anywhere on the web before. Also, I'll likely be doing polls on my fanfiction profile from now on since they are so much easier than any other site, though I'm likely to do polls over on futanaripalace if I've got a poll of my ff profile that I don't want to remove for the sake of another poll.

Right now, I've just added my (female)Link/(futanari)harem Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time fanfic that I've been posting on futanarpalace and hentai-foundry so far onto the profile, and I intend to follow that up with a few of the other stories that I've posted elsewhere on the web. Once I've gotten most of the stories that I've posted on other sites out of the way, I'll move onto some more porn fanfiction ideas that I've been thinking of.

The one I'm most eager to work on is a (male-uke)Link/(futanari)harem Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess story that I've been planning for a while. I figure that I should go ahead and get started on that cause I'm letting one of my friends in real life borrow my copy of Ocarina of Time 3D, and I've been refusing to write my Ocarina of Time futanari story unless I can play the game just to inspire me to write. Since I don't have the game, I figure that I should write for the game that I do have on me right now, right? So Twilight Princess it is, especially since I've been inspired by a Midna/(Wolf)Link story that I read recently over on Hentai-Foundry.

That'll take some explaining, I think? Um…well, typically, while you might see some bestiality porn, and some futanari porn, it's very rare to see bestiality WITH futanari porn. And usually when this happens it's usually the animal screwing the futanari, right? Well, a few years ago I happened to stumble on a pic over on hentai-foundry that showed two futanari horse-girls screwing a male horse up the ass, making it futanari on male bestiality.

Usually, if you see the futanari dominating an animal in a futanari/bestiality porn pic, the animal tends to be female. This was actually the first picture I've ever seen with futanari on male bestiality.

However, while I've now seen futanari on male horse bestiality, I've yet to see futanari on male dog/wolf/canine bestiality, and anyone who knows me knows that I don't really like bestiality unless it's some kind of canine.

Do you see where I'm going with this?

Anyways, like most bestiality Zelda fanfictions, the story I read was (Wolf)Link sexing up Midna (Imp form this time). While good, I got to thinking…what if Midna was a futanari, and the roles were reversed?

As I had previously been planning a futa on male Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Story, you can understand my sudden eagerness to include this scene in the story, right?

So…yeah…that was my long train of thought behind the story that got me motivated to start working on it finally.

So…yeah…

So, that's all, I think.

Whatever you do, if you have read this story, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review, comment or reply with your thoughts on this chapter. I'm a fanfiction author, which means that these stories I write are for entertainment purposes, which makes this a hobby, which means that I don't earn any money for my efforts, so my only reward for writing is hearing what people think of my work. It's far more motivating to write fanfictions when you actually know someone appreciates your work instead of the possibility that it is unread and unloved…

Yeah…

YOU HAVE BEEN DETERMINED — The Determinator.


End file.
